


Profiling Wizards

by abrazgirl



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Agent Harry Potter, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Behavioral Analysis Unit (Criminal Minds), Bissexual Harry Potter, Bissexual Spencer Reid, Case Fic, Crossover, Getting Together, Good Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Harry Potter Leaves the Wizarding World, Harry Potter Raises Teddy Lupin, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Multiple, Post-Hogwarts, Redeemed Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:48:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 34,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24830086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abrazgirl/pseuds/abrazgirl
Summary: Harry is tired of reports following him and his friends everywhere, even Teddy— something neither him nor Andromeda like happening. So he, Andromeda and Teddy move to the States, Harry gets a job at the BAU. Everything is going great, but what happens when an old problem comes back?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Spencer Reid, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 92
Kudos: 518





	1. Chapter 1

I’ve thought about this plot for a while and honestly I am excited about how it’s going to turn out


	2. Chapter 2

Harry was done with the wizarding world. It’s been almost ten years since the war ended and people still were on him about it. He was still on every single edition of the prophet, wether it’s because they think he has a new boyfriend or girlfrinend or he’s been seen with someone, about new dark wizards or witches he and his auror tem caught, and some reporters manipulate the information about said wizard to make a connection with a voldemort return. 

He wasn’t the only one who was making apearences in the wizarding papers, as a consequence, every person he hung out with would appear too. Ron, Hermione, all the Weasleys, Andromeda and even Teddy for God’s sake. All of what was supposed to be private is out even though it’s been almost ten years.

Of course he’s learnt how to deal with the media and the press, he’s got his ways to give the less information possible to them and manipulate some questions. But he can’t stop people from taking pictures of him (he’s tried many times) and Teddy, his godson is already all over the paper just because he was seen with Harry. And that’s what brings Harry to think it’d be better to leave the wizarding world for a while. 

Andromeda has complained to him many and many times that his grandson was on the papers again and Harry always told her that he couldn’t do anything about it and of course this caused some misunderstanding between them. 

They’ve been discussing this idea for a while, to leave not only the wizarding brittain but leave brittain completely. They already live in muggle London— in a building, Harry lives in Grimmauld place with Ron and Hermione, Andromeda lives nearby— so reporters couldn’t find them easily, but still every time they got out reporters still found them, even in muggle places. So that’s why they were thinking about going to the States

“I think it’d be better if we leave this year or so.” Said Harry

“I think so too, the faster we leave the better, ” Answered Andromeda, sighing

“You remember what’s going to happen next year, right?” Of course Harry did, he’s been afraid of of that since he knew how long death eaters would be in azkaban. 

Their trials happened right after the war, some of them got arrested for life and the underages were sentenced to 10 years, the only ones who didn’t go was Draco Malfoy and his mother, because Harry made sure to go to their trial and speak for them. Narcisa got one year and Draco only had to do community work. So next year most of the death eaters would be released and for safety Harry, Andromeda and Teddy were going to move to Quantico. 

“Yeah, I know,” said Harry rubbing his temples “I’ll go talk to Kingsley and see if everything is alright for me to leave the aurors and if he’s got time to sign that recommendation letter so I can get that job we saw when we went there”

“Ok, I’ll give you a call when Teddy arrives from school. Then I’ll talk to McGonagall about Hogwarts.”

“Fine, see you”

“Bye, Harry”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a plot I’ve been thinking about since I finished watching Criminal Minds.  
> If there any mistakes in this or any other chapters please let me know, english is not my first language.


	3. Chapter 3

Two months later Harry and Andromeda found themselves at Washington again while Teddy spent a few days at the Weasley’s. 

Andromeda went to finish the deal with the apartments while Harry went to the BAU headquarters to talk to Aaron Hotchner about the job position they’d discussed about six months ago, apparently an agent needed to leave so they were in need of a new one, prefer with experience in investigation and on field and well, Harry has been catching “bad guys” since he was eleven

Getting there he was greeted by a short woman with brown hair. 

“Hi, Im Harry Potter, I’m here to talk to agent Aaron Hotchner?”

“Harry Potter... oh yes! Mr. Potter, follow me, please.”

_______//_______

“Hey guys did you hear?” Came Penelope’s voice, ‘she looks more excited than normal and that is saying something.’ thought Spencer

“Well, someone is excited today.” Said JJ

“It’s because I just found out that Hotch is going to meet a possible new agent today”

“How did you manage to find that out, baby girl?” Asked Derek

“I have my ways darling.” She said winking. 

“Okay, but...” Asked Spencer. 

“But, I couldn’t find a lot about him, almost nothing!”

Well that’s weird, Penelope always found almost everything about pretty much everyone. 

“Fill us up with everything you have then.” Said Emily grinning

“All I know is that he grew up at Little Whinging, Surrey, where he lived with Petunia, Vernon and Dudley Dursley. W ent to a local school until he was eleven and that’s all I have untill he was eighteen when a woman named Andromeda rented a small apartment in London. He is somehow related to this woman and to a kid named Edward Lupin. He is buying an apartment nearby.”

“That’s all? Nothing about what happened to him between eleven and eighteen?” Asked JJ

“Nothing, not a thing. And nothing about where he lives in London either.”

“Do you have a picture of him?” Asked Derek

“Of course, it’s right—“ and there was the sound of the elevator, Megan left first and a man followed behind him, talking on his phone. 

“That’s him,” Whisper shouted Penelope “the one on the phone”

The guy might be around Spencer’s age, pretty tall, very muscular, wore a pair of round glasses, had black hair— a very messy one— and something on his forehead that Spencer couldn’t quite figure out. He wore a leather jacket, jeans and a white shirt. Spencer had to admit that the guy was pretty attractive, but didn’t put too much thought in it

“... no ‘Mione, just pass it to Teddy! Yes l’ll tell you about it after.” A pause and then “Hey Teddy, just calling to tell you that we just got here and that if everything goes alright we’ll be there around tomorrow yeah? Behave, and try to not burn the house down okay? Good. Have to go mate, bye” And with that he turned off the phone and went in direction of Hotch’s office

If the guy was Spencer’s age he probably didn’t have much experience, right? He’d be around 26, that’s not enough to work for the feds, and certainly not to be transferred, at least that’s what Spencer thought. Sure he was 26 and _was_ working for them, but Spencer is kind of a genius, he finished high school when he was twelve, he learns fast. Was this guy (Harry?) a genius too? Does he also have an eidtic memory? That would sure be interesting, to have someone like him around, someone who would actually understand what he says, to keep up when he talks. But Spencer knew he couldn’t dare to hope, there weren’t many people like him around. 

Still, he couldn’t help staring at Harry when he left. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to post chapter three soon xx.


	4. Chapter 4

The girl who took Harry— he was pretty sure she didn’t mentioned her name— knocked on the door of what Harry believes is agent Hotchner’s office. 

“Come in.” She opened the door and entered before Harry “Agent Hotchner, sir, Mr.Potter is here.”

“Let him in please.”

The office was pretty big, there were some picture of him, a woman and a child and him and said child who Harry assumed was his son and the woman, his wife or ex. 

“Hello agent Hotcher.”

“Hello Mr Potter, take a sit please”

They shook hands and Harry took a sit on one of the two chairs that were in front pf Hotch’s table

“So Mr Potter you said you were 26, right?”

“Right, sir, I’ll be 27 in the end of next month”

“And you said you had around eight years of experience, that’s a lot for a 27 years old.”

“Well yes, but I started training at eighteen and started actually working at nineteen and have been working ever since. I have that letter that you asked, proving the experience I had. ”

“Yes, can I take a look at that?”

“Sure, here.”

Harry passed the letter to him, it said what he did best and worst, to be honest, Harry didn’t know what was written there, he didn’t have the time to read it, he was too busy with the moving.

“It says here that you’re very good at tactics, you did some undercover missions that went really well, you’re good at talking to press— that’s very useful here— you’re good with guns and can put a good physical fight.

“But it also says that you don’t care a lot about your self safety, but now is better than it was when you were twenty and you have a temper when you’re very stressed and this temper also got a little bit better.” He read it

“The temper did get better with time, I think I got a little more patient and the personal safety got better too.”

“When are you planning on moving and if we were to accept you when could you start?” 

“Uh... I have a godson, I share his guard with his grandmother and his classes are going to start around september I guess? I’ll finish everything with the school today too, so I guess we’ll move in around the middle of august, but I think it would be better if l start when Teddy’s school start too, so l can help them settle in, help Andromeda with whatever she might need and so I can settle in myself too.”

“Ok, I just need to talk to the director, so I’ll probably give you the answer today, altight?” Said Hotch when they stood up

“Yeah you’ve got my phone number right?” Answered Harty

“Yes. Do you know how to leave?”

“I do, thank you.”

And with that Harry left the building, but in the way to the elevator he couldn’t help but notice a man looking at him more than the other people who were there. He couldn’t see a name tag so he didn’t know his name but he could tell he was around Harry’s age, maybe a year younger, he had light brown hair that reached around his ears and was very neatly kept, unlike Harry’s that’s been a mess since he can remember— even though it was his grandfather who created Sleekeazy's Hair Potion, he still can’t tame his hair. And by what Harry’s seen, neither could his father. But no, this guy’s hair was more like Sirus’ hair, just several shades lighter. The guy looked very smart, maybe because it was the way he was dressed, he dressed smartly... Was that even a thing?

He spent a while trying to find an empty alley or somewhere safe to apparate to where Andromeda was, but this was a very busy city apparently, not a lot of alleys without people, he reckoned he’d have to use his motorcycle— the one sirius gave to him— a quite lot. He got there just a little before he needed to sign the apartment papers.

After they finished everything with the house, they went to Teddy’s future school, the school’s director showed them around the school, it was a pretty big school, a lot of places to play. She was explaining them what Teddy’d need like school suplies, back in her office, when Harry got a call. 

“Sorry, I’ve got to take this call,” Harry said getting up “You tell me this later yeah? he asked Andromeda, who nodded. 

“Potter.” he said as he left the office. 

“Hello, mr. Potter? This is agent Jareau, from the FBI.”

“Oh, yes, hello”

“I’m calling to tell you that you got the job, congratulations!”

“Oh! Thank you.”

“Yeah. I also need to know if you can come here to sign a few papers for your admission.”

“Um, I’m dealing with a few things at the school right now, but I think it’ll be oven in abou an hour or so.” He said and looked to his watch. “Can I meet you there around uh, six thirty?”

“Yes, sure, six thirty it is.”

“Great, thank you. Bye.”

“Bye.” 

He turned off his phone, went back to the office and told Andromeda he’d leave in about an hour.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day they went back to London Andromeda said she was too tired and decided to head straight home and left Harry to take Teddy and take care of him for the day, not that he minded, really.

He apparated to Grimmauld Place and was greeted by a mop of blue hair

“Harry!”

“Hey kiddo,” Harry said giving teddy a hug and ruffling his hair which turned black just like Hary’s. 

“Harry! How was it in Quantico?” Hermione asks as she came from the living room

“It was good, the apartments are very nice, we found a good school for Teddy.” said Harry lifting an amused eyebrow. “But you don’t want to know about that do you?”

“Did you get the job?” asked Hermione rolling her eyes fondly. 

“I—“ Harry started. 

“Is Harry here?” Ron asked before Harry could answer. 

“Yeah, I just arrived.”

“Did you get the job?” Ron asked as he came down the stairs. 

“I did.” said Harry grinning

“And they didn’t know who you are?” asked Ron, a mischief look in his eyes. “I thought kingsley only put you in because of Voldemort.” he added sarcastically, shaking his head.

“I thought so too,” Harry replied in the same sarcastic tone “apparently we were both wrong.”

“Congratulations Harry!” said Hermione giving him a brief hug

“So we’re moving to ‘Virginie’?” said Teddy, getting Harry’s attention by pulling on his sleeve.

“It’s Virginia, Teddy. And yes, in august.” Harry answred.

“What about Hogwarts? I’ll still go there right?” Teddy asked, his brown eyes widening slightly at the thought of not going to Hogwarts. 

“Of course you will, Ted. I’ve talked to McGonagall.” he answered making Teddy beam at his words.

“I think we should celebrate, Harry.” said Ron

“I really don’t want to go to a restaurant today of that’s what you’re suggesting, Ron.” said Harry

“Are you too tired to cook?” Ron asked with a cheeky smile. 

“Can you please make that lasagna I like Harry?” said Teddy giving Harry a look that Harry just couldn’t say no to. 

Sighing, Harry agreed. 

“Can I call cousin Draco too?” he asked again and when al of the three nodded he shot up to the fireplace to call his cousin. 

“Wait Teddy,” yelled Hermione making the younger boy stop dead in his tracks. 

“Tell him to arrive around...” she trailed off turning to her friends “Is seven alright?” she asked and when them both nodded she turned to Teddy again “Around seven Teddy.”

“And don’t forget to take a shower before dinner is served.” Harry added. 

“Sure!” Teddy yelled back. 

When Harry turned back to his best friends, Hermione looked fidgety, like she wanted to asked something. 

“You can ask, Hermione.” he told her and smirked slightly when she looked surprised. 

“How did you know—“ she interrupted herself. “You said you are going to work at the BAU, thats the name right?” she asked Harry for confirmation and added as he nodded “What exactly are you going to do there?”

“BAU stands for Behavioral Analysis Unit. We analyze the way the suspect acts, how they chooses his victims, how they kill the victims, what leads them to do what he did. 

“There’s what we call a stressor and a trigger, those two things is what usually leads them to killing...” he trailed off before adding “That was a vague explanation. I can give you an example if you want.”

“Please.” she said excitedly. 

All three of them went to the living room couch, Harry summoned three cups of water and starts explaining. 

“Okay, so I’ll use Voldemort as an example because it’ll be easier to understand.”

“Sure.” they both answered at the same time and looked at Harry expectantly. 

“Alright, uh, let’s start from the beginning. When he was a baby, his father abandoned him and his mother, his mother died and he went to an orphanage. I’d say that if he didn’t know about wizards and the wizarding world, he would go after men like his father.”

“How come?” asked Hermione. 

“He’s always been a psychopath and while his rage was towards muggles, if he didn’t know about muggles and wizards his ager would be towards his father or people like him,” Harry explained.

“So why is his hate towards muggle in general and not only male muggles?” said Ron. 

“There’s no way for me to know for sure what happened at the orphanage but I think they didn’t treat him well there, maybe because he was lonely, a little weird— in the memory I saw of Dumbledore going to talk to him about going to Hogwarts, he said bad things happen to people who were mean to him. Maybe the kids started to get afraid of him and started to exclude him even more

“My point is, I’m pretty certain being treated bad at the orphanage and his father abandoning him was the stressor. Then he went to Hogwarts, got sorted into Slytherin where people treated him better for some reason. That’s when he started to think purebloods were better, because they didn’t treat him differently.

“Then at some point during fifth year something happened, it didn’t have to be as big as the stressor was, maybe something back at the orphanage if he went back there or even a muggleborn or half-blood at Hogwarts did something that triggered him to start killing. That’s when he opened the chamber.” he explained

“So hadn’t his father left them, Tom wouldn’t have become a killer?” asked Hermione

“He would’ve, but he would just find another target, he was born as a psychopath it wouldn’t change if his parents were there or not.” he explained and Hermione nodded 

“When did Dumbledore go talk to him?” asked Ron

“Around the 1930’s, why?” 

“Because if he started killing around the mid 1940’s, why did he wait until 1970 to attack again?” said Ron

“Voldemort was organized, he was patient. He spent all this time organizing everything he did, gathering followers. I don’t think he stopped killing and torturing during this time though.”

“But I’m pretty sure there hasn’t been reports of muggleborns dying during that period?” Hermione said, more of a question than an affirmation. 

“I think he killed muggles, he hated them too. The thing is, he was too vicious, sadistic, to stop killing and torturing people for that period of time.”

“It makes more sense than him just stop killing.” commented Ron. 

“How did you learn abou all of this, Harry?” asked Hermione. 

“Believe it or not, Hermione, but I do read sometimes,” he said sarcastically. “I saw a book abou it written by a man named David Rossi and started to read, it got me interested so I bought more books about how minds of criminals work...” he trailed off, lifting an amused eyebrow at Hermione. “I still have some of them if you want.”

“Please!” she exclaimed. 

“I’ll leave them all here for you when I leave.” Harry said, remembering something he’s been meaning to ask them both. 

“Talking about when I move, will you guys stay here or will you move?” he asked. 

“We wanted to ask you if we could stay here,” Ron started. “It’s really hard to find good places and it’s  your  house after all so we wanted to ask you if—“

“Of course you can stay!” interrupted Harry. 

“Thank you, Harry!” Hermione exclaimed and gave him a hug

“No problem, darling,” he answered her returning the hug “What time is it?”

“Uh, three fifteen, why?” said Ron

“‘Cause I think I’ll take a nap and a shower before the Ferret gets here.”

“No way you two are going to stop calling him Ferret is there?”

“No way in hell!” answered both Ron and Harry at the same time. He heard Hermione and Ron laughing as he went upstairs to his room also laughing. 

When it was seven o’clock, all four of them were ready, they sat at the couch watching some dumb comedy tv show when Draco came through. 

“Hello?” came Malfoy’s voice. 

“At the living room, Ferret!” exclaimed Ron. 

“Cousin Draco!” yelled Teddy and ran to hug his cousin. 

“Hello there mini person.” he answered and ruffled Teddy’s hair, which were still black and messy, noted Harry fondly. 

“I’m not mini anymore cousin Draco!” Teddy said “I’m almost going to Hogwarts all by myself, I’m a big boy now!” he added proudly. 

“Sure you are” Draco answered fondly. 

“Hello, Ferret.” greeted Ron

“Weasel, Hermione. How are you?”

“We’re good.”

“Ferret!” greeted Harry. 

“Scarhead! How are you?”

“It’s Agent Potter for you Mr. Malfoy.” said Harry with a smirk. 

“No bloody way!” Draco laughed. 

“Didn’t believe they’d hire me?”

“Never in a million years, Potter!”

“Must you hurt me that way?” Harry said, dramatically clutching his chest. 

“I heard there’s going to be dinner.”

They had dinner and desert, laughed, talked about everything, specially their jobs— well, all Hermione and Draco could say is “still unspeakable” as they work as unspeakables— Ron talked about how the DMLE is without Harry there (“It’s falling apart without you there mate” Ron added sarcastically and a little slurred since he had a few fire whiskeys). Teddy showed some new tricks he could do using his metamorphmagus skills. 

When eleven rolled around, Teddy was asleep in Harry’s lap, Ron and Hermione were leaning against each other, both a little more than tipsy by now and Draco was almost asleep in an armchair. 

“I think it’s time for me to leave,” said Draco getting up. “Bye Hermione, Ron.” 

“Bye Draco,” they whispered. 

“Goodbye, Harry.”

Harry could only wave, trying not to wake his godson in his lap. 

“I’ll take this one upstairs,” he said getting up slowly. “Do you need help with anything?” 

“Nah, we’ll clean it all tomorrow.” said Ron also getting up and supporting an almost asleep Hermione. 

Harry went to Teddy’s room and put him to bed when he began to stir. 

“Harry?” he said sleepily

“Hey, go back to sleep, it’s late.” Harry whispered. 

“Mkay, night, Dad.” he slurred and turned to sleep. 

Harry felt tears begin to gather in his eyes. He explained to Teddy about his Remus and Tonks— in a way appropriated for a kid, of course. After the talk, Teddy asked Harry if he could call him Dad, Harry said that it was up to him, if he wanted he could and if he didn’t, he wouldn’t be disappointed. Teddy sometimes calls him dad and Harry reacts the same way every time. 

“Night, kid.” answered Harry and left his godson’s room with a soft smile on his face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit longer and the next one Harry is going to start at the BAU.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has Spencer’s and Harry POV it changes when the spaces between chapters are bigger

The months before Harry started at the BAU were full, they had to hire the Department of Magical Transportation to connect the floo network from Gimmauld Place and Andromeda’s apartment to their apartments in Virginia, that way it will make it easier to transport all of their stuff. 

With Ron and Hermione living with Harry, he couldn’t take all the furniture and utensils from the house so they decided Harry would take a few of them and buy the rest. That lead to Harry going to various shops to buy furniture, which took more time than he remembered. 

Then there was Harry’s birthday, something that usually happens at Harry’s house, but this year the house was full of boxes— sure they could shrink it all, but Andromeda and Harry decided it would be better if they only do it at the day they move, that way is easier to check if everything is packed— so this year the party was at the Burrow. Harry couldn’t complain, he loves going to the Burrow, the place always feels like home. 

It was august 7th when they moved completely. Even with magic moving is hard, way easier than without magic, sure, but magic can only do so much. They spent hours and hours unpacking and organizing their stuff with the help of their friends (though Harry is sure Draco had whined and complained more than helped).

They bought Teddy’s school supplies, got situated and finally, they could relax, rest a little, even Teddy who a surprisingly amount of energy. 

The night before September 1st, Teddy had slept at Harry’s for the first day of school, they had woken up early— well, Teddy had woken up early, organized his school things, put on clothes and went to wake up his godfather. 

“Harry!” he screamed entering Harry’s room “Wake up! I don’t want to be late to school, it’s my first day!” at that point he was already on top of Harry, shaking his shoulders and pulling off the blankets. 

“What time is it?” Harry groaned, waking up and looking for his glasses and his cellphone. 

“It’s 6:30 am, Harry,” he said getting off of Harry “I’m going to be late, come on!”

Harry groaned getting up and yawned. “Morning, Ted. What do you want for breakfast today, kid?” he said ruffling the kid’s hair which was brown just like his father’s

“Morning,” he said excitedly. “Can you make pancakes, please.” asked Teddy giving Harry a sweet smile. 

Harry agreed, they had breakfast, said bye to Andromeda and Harry put on his clothes for work— Sirius’ jacket, a black denim and a white shirt. They went to school on Harry’s moto, because “It still makes me feel sick, Harry.” to which Harry responded that he would get used to it soon

Harry went inside the school with Teddy, dropped him at his first class, talked to the principal and left to work. When he got to his department he heard a woman talking. 

“... Is he nice? Is he friendly? What if he’s rude? What if he is a jerk? I found almost  nothing  on him.  Me !” she kept talking as Harry got closer and when her co-workers spotted Harry, they started to not so subtly, get the woman to stop talking but she paid them no mind. 

Hotch had asked them to to come a little earlier that day, Spencer gathered it was to talk about the new agent that is starting to work that day. He confirmed it was the one Garcia couldn’t find a lot about— they were still a little hesitant about this point, but Hotch said the letter the agent had given him was legit and the guy didn’t seem to be lying, but the fact that his resume was one of the best of those Hotch had interviewed while he was young helped his hiring. 

After the meeting Penelope started talking and worrying about the guy. 

“We know almost nothing about him! How are we going to know if he is good? What if he is not? What if—“ 

“Garcia calm down,” said JJ “Let’s meet the guy first, then you worry about all of this.”

“But I’m already worried!” she exclaimed “Is he nice? Is he friendly? What if he’s rude? What if he is a jerk? I found almost  nothing  on him.  Me !” she kept ranting. 

She was to her back to the door so she didn’t see him getting closer. Spencer could pinpoint when the guy started to hear Garcia talking, as he raised an eyebrow and paused for a fraction of time. 

The others saw him too and tried to stop Garcia from talking but she didn’t realize it. Spencer thought they were doing a good job on being subtle about it, but judging by the amused look on the guy’s face, they weren’t. She kept talking and talking until the guy stopped behind her and Morgan said:

“You must be the new guy, Harry Potter. I’m Derek Morgan.” Garcia winced a little as Derek extended his hand to Harry

“I am, nice meeting you, Agent.” Potter said shaking Derek’s hand. 

“Call me Derek or Morgan, please.” he said and Harry nodded. Derek pointed to Garcia and said

“The girl that was just talking, is Penelope Garcia.” she shook his hand and said “I’m the technical analyst.” she still looked a little embarrassed by the fact that the agent caught her talking about him. 

“I’m Emily Prentiss.” she said. He shook hers and JJ’s hand when she presented herself asking him to call her JJ instead of Jennifer and went to tell Hotch the new agent arrived. 

Then he turned to Spencer and damn it, the guy was handsome. He had dark skin, slightly lighter than Derek’s, he had broad shoulders, messy black hair, an easy smile and eyes that were a beautiful shade of green. The thing that is on his forehead that Spencer couldn’t name is a scar in the shape of a lightning. 

“Nice to meet you,” he said extending his hand to Spencer, who looked unsure at the hand, thinking if he should shake or tell the man he didn’t shake hands. For some reason, Spencer didn’t want the guy to think differently of him, not that he was ashamed of it but there was something different this time. He never acted that way before

Spencer saw his friends look slightly surprised by his actions— he himself was— and Rossi presenting himself. 

“Big fan of your books, Agent Rossi.” Potter said. 

“Thank you. No need to call me agent.” Rossi said and Potter nodded. 

Before they could go further, Hotch came in and announced a new case. 

Potter was a very good agent. By what had happened on that case, Spencer could tell he was trying not to make too impulsive decisions, a great amount of self control was needed apparently, judging by how Potter’s hands and jaw clenched and the deep breaths Spencer saw him take. (Not that he paid much attention on Harry. He did not!)

The case went great, the team is amazing, the one of the most efficient he’s ever seen. He couldn’t say he wasn’t impressed by Spencer’s intelligence. He knew about a lot of things (he had an eidetic memory, Harry found out) it was one of the most interesting things Harry’s ever seen. 

Harry was gathering his things when he saw Garcia approaching him looking quite uncertain. 

“Hey,” she said, giving him a little wave and looking thoroughly awkward. 

“Hi.”

“I-I uh,” she stuttered, took a deep breath and continued. “I wanted to er, to apologize for you know, earlier today.”

He didn’t really think there was the need to apologize, really, she was just worrying about a new co-worker. He told her that, but it took a while for her to hear and process what he said. 

“I really didn’t mean anything bad really, just—“ she interrupted herself realizing what Harry had said. “What?”

“There’s no problem in worrying about a new co-worker, I’m not mad.” he said giving her a small smile. She gave him a relieved one back. 

“Oh,” she breathed in relief. “Oh. Good.” she said as they started to walk towards the elevator. They reached the first floor, Harry called for her. 

“Hey, Garcia?”

“Yeah?”

“Am I nice?” he asked and she gave him a confused face. 

“What?” she asked. 

“You were worrying earlier if I was nice.” he said. “Am I?” he asked giving her a lopsided smile. 

She laughed slightly and gave him a nod 

“So far so good, Potter.”

They laughed and parted their ways. Harry went to check on Andromeda and Teddy before going upstairs to his apartment, having dinner and going sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a little longer than usual to post. I’ll try to post the next chapter faster.


	7. Chapter 7

Spencer, after a few months working with Harry, came to realize the man is one of a kind. He was incredibly sarcastic but not to the point of being rude, just funny. Much like Rossi. They got along faster than Rossi has ever gotten with anybody from the team— except maybe Hotch, but they’d met before. Seeing them both interact is honestly very amusing, Spencer saw even Hotch crack a smile. 

Potter was also very serious when needed. He was an excellent agent, he had good reflexesHe doesn’t have much patience although he has a good control over it, Spencer notices how his jaw and fists clench or his nostrils flare though. He never snapped at anyone from the team though and always talks with children softly, with the most gentle voice Spencer has ever seen Potter speaking, is very endearing. 

There was also something is his eyes, sometimes it would appear darker, like he had seen and lived things no person his age should have. Most of the time it was the normal shade of green though, one of the most beautiful shades of green Spencer has ever seen, he felt like he could get lost in those eyes, in the way they would lighten up every time he laughed or talked with his godson pr friends on the phone. Or the way those same eyes lingered just a little more on Spencer when they talked. 

Not that Spencer payed much attention to Harry, he definitely did not! He did not notice Harry’s dimples, or how pretty his smile was, his messy hair, or how he looked good when he wore leather jackets or how his shirt would cling to his broad shoulders and his strong arms... Ok, maybe Spencer had payed a lot of attention at Harry, but that didn’t mean he had a crush on him, right? 

There were a lot of things he was curious about the new agent, one of them being the scar on his forehead (the only one he has as far as the team is concerned, Harry put a glamour on the others, is easier to explain a scar on his forehead than one with his own hand writing on the back of his hand or the large one on his forearm). Apparently the rest of the team was also interested in it. 

It was Friday, the team had just finished a big case, they were on the jet on their way back home. Spencer was reading a book, Derek and JJ were listening to music, Garcia— who needed to go with them for this case— was going through her computer, Rossi and Hotch were talking, Prentiss was sitting across from Harry and had a thoughtful look on her face and Harry was going through his phone, too distracted to notice Emily until she spoke up. 

“Hey, Potter,” she said and added as Harry lifted his head “Can I ask you something?”

“Go ahead.”

“How did you get that scar?” she asked. That question picked up the interest of the team, they subtly (not very much so) turned to the pair. 

Spencer saw Harry hesitate and scratch said scar before saying “It was 1981,” he started. “Iuh, I don’t know exactly what happened but it was the night when my parents died. All I know is that it was already on my forehead when my godfather arrived.”

“Oh.” was all Emily could say and Harry gave her a small smile. 

“Weren’t you like one in 1981?” asked Morgan

“Yeah, why?”

“The scar has been on your forehead since then?” he asked again and Harry only answered with a small nod. 

Spencer didn’t know what he was expecting from the story, maybe something less sad. There is much more about Harry Potter then he lets people see. 

Harry also had his opinions on the team. He got along pretty fast with them. He liked the way they worked, how they acted around each other, how fast they accepted Harry as one of them. 

He liked the way Garcia saw the world, she reminded him of Luna sometimes, her love for animals especially those who don’t exist. Garcia loved unicorns (they didn’t know it existed in Harry’s world and he couldn’t tell them either) and Luna was always talking about nargles and such. Both of them always saw the good in people, even though they have seen the worse of them. 

He liked the way Rossi always made jokes with him, going to bars with Morgan when the rest of the team didn’t want to go (which wasn’t very often, but happened sometimes) this lead to the fact that Morgan was the first to know that Harry was bi. 

They were at a bar after a case and Morgan was flirting with a girl who was there with a guy friend. He’d gone to talk to her and she‘d whispered something to him. 

He’d came back to their table andHarry had jokingly asked if they wanted a threesome, to which Morgan had laughed and said that the friend was interested in him and wanted to know of Harry was interested. The guy was cute, he was Harry’s type and Harry wanted for someone from the team to know about his sexuality so he gave Derek a smirk and told him he was interested and that he was bi and Derek said he was cool about it. 

The next one that knew about Harry’s sexuality was Prentiss. It was the same day Harry found out she was a lesbian. They’ d met at a gay bar near work and have been going to gay bars together since then. 

The rest of the team found out the same way Morgan did and were all thankfully fine with it. 

The person Harry took most like on though was Spencer Reid. God damn it he liked him, not in a crush way, he guessed. He didn’t have a crush on Spencer, definitely not. He just noticed a few things. 

Like the way his nose scrunch up when he is concentrated, the way he smiled awkwardly, the way he was nervous the few first days Harry started the job, the way his face would lighten up when he remembered something important for the case, the way he would ramble when he got nervous. 

He also noticed physical things. He liked Spencer’s lithe form, his hair, his eyes ( his arse )... Okay he had a crush on Spencer. 

The realization hid Harry hard. They were on the jet, Spencer was asleep on one of the couches and Harry was sitting on the seats across from him. He was reading a book while listening to some music— he took liking to rock after the war and hadn’t stopped listening since then. He kept stealing glances to Spencer’s sleeping form. He looked at how his hair frames his face, the way his mouth is slightly open and that’s when Harry realized he had a crush.

Spencer had realized his crush on Harry on Halloween. It was the first time Harry had arrived late. He looked almost miserable the whole day, while usually he was always somewhat cheerful and making sarcastic side comments, he hadn’t said much that day. He barely cracked a few smiles and a couple of small laughs, out of that he had a slightly grim expression. 

He really wanted to cheer Harry up but he didn’t know how, he wasn’t good at jokes like the rest of the team, but he really wished he was right now. 

The end of the day rolled and Spencer still hadn’t managed to pull a laugh out of Harry. They were the last left— apart from Hotch but Spencer doesn’t know when he leaves— But then, Harry’s phone rings. 

“Hey Ron, hey Mione,” Spencer knew they were Harry’s best friends, so maybe they could pull a laugh out of him. 

“Yeah, like every year. And how are you? Are you taking Victoire for trick or treating?”

The conversation trailed from there. Spencer really hadn’t meant to eavesdrop, he just couldn’t help looking. Harry started to ease his tense posture and by the end of the call he laughed! A full on laugh that got Spencer staring again. 

And that’s when it hit him. When Harry’s face lit up from a joke told on the other side of the phone. Spencer had a crush on Harry. 

He sat on his chair shocked for a second then he heard:

“Bye mate, send me the picture of the costume will you.” 

He panicked, he didn’t know what to do. Ifhe was caught staring Harry was going to think he was a weirdo and that would ruin the chance— that Spencer thought were very slim— he had with Harry. He was way too nervous to be good at pretendingto do paperwork, so he decided to leave the situation as soon as possible. 

He gathered his things as fast as possible and went to the elevator. He sighed with relief when the door started to close, bit it was cut short when Harry stopped the door and came in. 

His hands started to sweat, he didn’t know how to act around Harry anymore, he never knows how to act around people he was attracted, much less those he hada crush on. He wasn’t expecting another crush on a co-worker, he really didn’t want to repeat what happened with JJ. 

“Hey, you alright?” said Harry noticing Spencer’s nervous posture. “You look tense.”

“Huh? Oh, yeah, yeah I’m fine,” he said, turning to look at Harry, he still had the grim expression on his face, though it was more subtle now. His eyes looked worried, Spencer could lost himself in those eyes. 

Harry looked back at Spencer and they locked eyes for a second, then the lights of the elevator started to flick and the elevator stopped. 

“Shit,” muttered Harry, a hand going through his hair. 

Spencer inched a little closer to Harry, finding slight comfort on the older man and saw him inch closer too, though he didn’t looked very afraid— he was getting closer to Spencer so in case something happens, they can apparate but Spencer didn’t know about that.

The elevator fell a bit and Spencer pressed himself against Harry whispering a whiney “Jesus.”

“Hey, are you ok?” asked Harry softly. 

“Yeah, I just—“ the elevator restarted interrupting Spencer. 

He put some space between him and blushing he murmured a low “Sorry.”

“It’s alright,” he said and glanced over to Spencer. “You’re sure you’re ok, though?” 

“Yeah, I’m sure.” answered Spencer, giving Harry a tight smile. 

The door opened, they bid goodbye and went their separate ways. Spencer watched Harry leave, sighing to himself. He got home, threw himself on his bed and groaned wondering what the hell he was going to do. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I’ve had a little bit of a writer’s block. If there’s any mistakes please let me know and tell me what you guys think of the story so far.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry was planning on making a move on Spencer for a while. But it was January already and he hadn’t gathered the courage to yet. Where is the Gryffindor courage when he needed it?

They’d got closer after the elevator incident, the next day Spencer had asked Harry if he was ok, that he had noticed Harry was sad the day before. He hadn’t thought his co workers had noticed, but they were profilers, of course they noticed. He told Spencer he was alright, he just got like that on Halloween. Thankfully, Spencer didn’t pry, he really didn’t want to explain why. 

They are always talking now, Spencer was still a little awkward around him. Thank Merlin Harry had worked on his confidence after the war, he wasn’t the awkward fifteen years old anymore. 

The team had probably already noticed something had changed between him and Spencer, he saw a small smirk on Morgan’s face whenever they are working on a case together and Emily’s knowing look whenever his gaze stays on Spencer for too long, specially when he babbles about something, even if he may have no idea what the other is talking about. 

Ron had told him he found Hermione’s babbling cute, on his own awkward—and slightly drunk if Harry’s being honest— way and blushed right after. Harry hadn’t understand why Ron found it cute, he does now. Maybe it was how he gets more and more excited as he talks about something, or the way always moved his hands and sometimes would knock things over and instantly blush. Yeah, probably the blush it just looked so cute and—

“Potter!” he was pulled out of his musings by Garcia calling him in a singing tone. 

He looked at Garcia, she had her usual smile on her face. But there was something else on that smile, something somewhat smug. 

“What’s in your head?” she asked again in the singing tone. 

“Oh, um nothing. Just finishing some reports,” he answered pointing at the papers at his desk “Why?”

“Well,” she said snickering a little “You might really like this paper judging by the way you were looking at it.” she laughed. 

“I-I- uh...” he stuttered and scratched the back of his neck which felt hotter than usual so he must be blushing. Merlin. 

“Is it someone I know?” 

“What?”

“C’mon Potter, I’ve read and seen enough romantic movies and books to know that look on your face.” she smirked at him. 

“It may be...” he answered and grimaced at the way her smirk grew. 

“Is it a certain doctor,” she asked. “You know, that one with an eidetic memory?”

Harry groaned and put his face in his hands as his face got hotter. 

“I knew it!” she said laughing as Harry groaned harder. 

“Who else knows?”

“Oh, just the whole team,” she said “Except for Spencer himself, boy genius is still unaware of it.” 

“Please keep this between us Garcia.”

“I will, Potter don’t worry.”

He sighed and started his last paperwork, wondering for how long Penelope would be able to keep a secret. 

Of course Penelope thought Spencer liked Potter back, she wasn’t sure though, so she was not going to say that to him. She was going to find out. 

While she might not be a profiler, she’s good with romance so she knows the lovesick expression on someone’s face and she sees it so many times on boy wonder’s face. It’s very cute. 

So she made it her new mission. Find put that she was also right about Spencer’s crush— because of course she was— and try to get them together. 

Turns out she didn’t have to ask him specifically about his crush, the whole team was in New York, Penelope had to go to work on the camera system of the subways and sometimes public areas. 

At night, they got to their hotel and Will was there. He and JJ talked and she was pregnant! JJ was pregnant! God she was so happy for her. 

They al hugged her and said congratulations to her and Will. Penelope turned to Spencer and he had a soft smile on his face. 

Fuck, she had forgotten his crush on JJ. He was over her now... right. She needed to talk to him, but when she turned, he had already left.

When she got to talk to him, was the morning after the case, she pulled him to the side. 

“Hey Garcia, what’s up?” 

“Can I ask you something?” she asked, suddenly feeling nervous. ‘ It’s the right thing to do, right? ’ she wondered.  Talk to Spencer ablut it. 

“Sure,” he answered. “Go ahead.”

“You’re not— uh, you’re not into JJ anymore,” she said and heard him sigh. “Are you?”

“N-no, definitely not, I uh,” he stuttered and sighed. 

“Hey,” said Penelope. “You know you can tell me everything right?”

“Yeah, of course,” he sighed. “I think I like someone else now.” he whispered. 

“Do you want to tell me who it is?” she asked smiling, hoping that it was Harry. 

He sighed and looked at someone behind them. Penelope turned to follow his gaze and saw Potter, she turned to Spencer again and smirked when she saw him blushing. 

“Ah, I see who it is.”

“I am not going to talk about it, Garcia,” he said and started to walk away from her. 

“But—“

“No.” he laughed and left. 

She sighed ‘ Damn it, Reid, you were going to hear good news.’  she thought. 

Maybe she could tell Potter that Reid likes him back but they were already on their way to the plane and that was not something she wanted to talk where other people could hear. 

Potter is a very fast man, concluded Garcia. Right after they got after the plane they bid goodbyes and Potter just... vanished— now that she is thinking about it, he always kind of vanishes, like, how can he leave a place so fast? It’s like he teleports or something. 

Of course Spencer was put in a room with Harry, because of course they had gone to a small town, on a full season so there were no rooms enough for all of them. One of the biggest fucking clichés. 

He wasn’t angry with the arrangement per se, he was just anxious, like a lovesick schoolgirl who can’t handle seeing their crush. Jesus, what had he turned into?

He is not a schoolgirl though, he was a grown ass man who could handle sleeping in the same room as Harry, right?

Wrong! Fucking wrong. He thought they would go back home next morning, the case didn’t seem too complicated, he thought they would be able to handle it in one day. They didn’t. 

The case was so much deeper than they thought, there were many more victims and related cases. It was around midnight that they accepted that they weren’t going to function right unless they get some sleep. All the anxious energy that had left Spencer during the day came back. 

Due to that, he kept fidgeting his hands on the way back to the hotel, thankfully no one had noticed though, he was too tired to come up with an excuse. 

Spencer showered first and went straight to bed, he didn’t sleep though, his mind kept going back to Harry, he just couldn’t stop thinking about him. 

Damn, maybe he was a lovesick schoolgirl. 

He was starting to drift of to sleep when the door opened. 

He was greeted by a shirtless and damp haired Harry and fuck his mind went back to the man. 

He might’ve made a sound or something because Harry turned to him and muttered:

“Fuck, sorry, I took the wrong shirt,” he said and went to pick up the right shirt. “Didn’t mean to startle you.”

“It’s okay,” answered Spencer and sighed as Harry went back to the bathroom. 

He really wasn’t going to forget the image of Harry after the shower was he? 

Again his mind went back to Harry. He thought about his hair, how soft it would be, how it would feel to run his fingers through it, his broad shoulders, the tattoos he’d caught a glimpse of but didn’t see all of it...

He didn’t know how long he spent dreaming about Harry, but when he turned to his side, he saw Harry already asleep and tried to get some too. 

The next morning, Harry felt something was different between him and Spencer. He really didn’t mean to make him uncomfortable. 

Fuck he needed to tell Spencer about his feelings.

After the case though, during a case is  really not  the time to talk about that kind of feelings. 

He manages to focus, thank Merlin. It was hard, but he managed— most of the time, when Spencer started to babble about something, he’d think about how cute he was when he babble or how hot he looks in that damn trousers. 

After they caught the unsub, they decided to go have a few drinks. They stayed at the bar until 11:00pm. They drank, they laughed, they had lots of fun, it seemed the slight awkward energy between him and Spencer had disappeared. 

It appeared again as soon as they were alone— it could be sexual tension, but Harry didn’t dare to hope. 

“Hey,” said Harry and Spencer turned to him. “If I did something to make you uncomfortable yesterday, I really didn’t mean to.”

“You didn’t, sorry I may have made you feel like this,” he said and lifted his gaze to meet Harry’s. 

They stood there just staring at each other for a while and Harry had come to the conclusion that the energy between them before  was  sexual tension. 

So he made a move. He summoned his inner Gryffindor and stepped closer to Spencer and saw the other man’s breath hitch slightly. Fuck he really hoped he wasn’t fucking this up. 

“Look Spencer,” he said and ran a hand through his hair. “I really,  really like you,” he said and saw how Spencer’s expression turned to shock and maybe happiness? He hoped it was happiness. 

“I really hope that I’m not making things awkward again because I really do like you Spencer for a while now and—”

“I really like you too, Harry.” he whispered. 

“What? Oh, y-you do?” said Harry and stepped even closer so they were only a few inches apart. 

“Yes, I really do,” he said and took a small step towards Harry, both of their breaths were slightly more labored now. 

“Can I kiss you?” he asked looking at Spencer’s lips, fuck he wanted to kiss him. 

At his nod, Harry closed the small space between them and placed his hands at the other man’s hips and kissed him. 

Merlin it was so much better than he thought. Spencer started to kiss back almost immediately and Harry felt him put his arm around his shoulders and in his hair. He hummed into the kiss because fuck he really liked when people put hands in his hair in a kiss. 

Fuck, Spencer was a good kisser. 

Spencer could hardly believe it. Harry was kissing him, Jesus it was much better than he imagined. 

When he slid his hands in Harry’s hair, he felt Harry’s arms tightening on his waist and hummed too. 

He felt Harry licking his bottom lip and opened his mouth pulling Harry closer by his shoulders and felt the other’s hand go to his ass and squeezing it. He moaned into the kiss and pressed closer to Harry. 

Spencer wasn’t a virgin, he had done it, only with girls though, the only thing he had done with boys— apart of kissing— is a hand job, but nothing further than that. 

He didn’t want to that now either, he was still too tired from the case and the rest of the team’s room were close and that made Spencer kind of uncomfortable. 

So when Harry stopped the kiss to breathe and started to kiss his jaw and neck he stopped him— even though it felt really nice. 

“Mmm, Harry,” he whispered and pulled Harry’s head up. 

“Yeah?” his hair was even messier— if that was possible— and his pupils were dilated. Spencer thinks he might be in a similar state. 

“I erm, I don’t want to, you know, go all the way tonight, I’m still very tired because of the case, you know.” 

“Yeah, I’m very tired too,” Harry said and looked at his watch. “Fuck, it’s late. Do you wan to go to sleep and we can talk about this tomorrow?”

“Yeah,” said Spencer with a smile. “I think it’s a good idea.”

“Good night,” Harry gave him a peck on the lips and went to his bed. 

They both laid down with a big smile on their faces and a warm feeling in their chests. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very sorry I took this long to post, it was actually really hard to come up with ideas and everything. I promise I’m trying to post faster. As I always say, if there’s any vocabulary mistake, please tell me.  
> Thank you all for reading xx


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter things get a little bit spicier, but nothing too explicit

Harry groaned as he was woken up by his alarm. He opened his eyes to just shut them again because of the light coming to the room.

The memories of last night came back when he looked at Spencer and a grin spread on his face. He flopped back down on the bed with a happy sigh.

He remembered the kiss. Fuck it was a good kiss, Spencer was a hell of a kisser. He really wanted to kiss him again, feel Spencer’s hands in his hair, his lips against Harry’s— his line of thought was interrupted by his phone, it was a message from Prentiss.

_Potter, we’re almost ready to go. Don’t be late._

He got up and saw that Spencer was still asleep, he took notice of how he looked sleeping, soft, calm, relaxed, without the worries that their job causes. He looked beautiful.

Spencer’s alarm went off and Harry realized it was probably creepy of him to keep staring at Spencer, so he went to the bathroom to change and brush his teeth.

He wore a plaid black shirt and jeans. Even now that he could buy his own clothes, he prefers more simple ones, nothing fancy, just a better fit.

When he left the bathroom, Spencer was gathering his things still in his pajamas. He looked up at the sound of the door.

“Good morning.” Said Harry feeling the tension on the room. It wasn’t a bad tension per se, not uncomfortable, but it was strong, present. He didn’t know what to say, even though he less awkward with potential love interests, he just didn’t know how to act at the moment. Should he ask Spencer out? Should he mention what happened the night before? Should he kiss him again? That would be nice.

“Morning.” Spencer answered, sounding as awkward as Harry felt. He went to his bed and started packing, hearing the bathroom door close, he sighed and started to think about what he was going to say.

Little did he know Spencer was also having the same problem.

Spencer ran a hand through his hair and splashed water on his face, he hoped Harry didn’t notice how awkward he felt—even though he knows Harry probably did. It wasn’t Harry’s fault Spencer couldn’t exactly function when talking to someone he liked.

He remembered how Harry was the one to make the first move the night before and decided he would master the courage to ask Harry out. He could totally do this, right?

With his clothes on he left the bathroom and saw Harry nervously fidgeting his hands and glancing at Spencer.

“Hey, um—” said Harry at the same time Spencer said “Harry, I—”

“You can go first.” said Harry.

“Oh, I uh,” he started and took a deep breath. “I was wondering if you’d like to go have lunch today, so we can you know, talk?” he said it all in one breath and in a low voice.

“Could it be dinner instead?” asked Harry. “I’m having lunch with Andromeda and Teddy today.”

“Yeah, sure,” Spencer said and pulled a piece of paper and a pen. “I know this place, is really good,” he said and gave Harry the paper with the address, Harry’s hand brushed his as he took the paper, making Spencer’s heart skip a beat.

“Is 7:30 alright?” said Harry folding the paper and putting it in his pocket.

“Is great,” answered Spencer ginning, receiving a grin back from Harry.

They stared at each other for a few more seconds before Harry cleared his throat.

“We should be heading down,” whispered Harry

“Yeah,” Spencer sighed. “Yeah we should.”

To say Harry was nervous about this date was an understatement, it was seven and he had chosen his clothes, taken a shower and changed. He’s been to the restaurant before, so he can apparate in an alley nearby.

When it was 7:25, Harry checked if he had his keys, phone and wallet and appareted to an alley in the corner of the road of the restaurant and walked to the door. He was the first to be there so he chose a table and waited for Spencer.

It didn’t take him much time to arrive, about five minutes later he was walking towards Harry, they greeted each other and sat down. He looked great, a social shirt, a coat and pants, Harry thought the whole outfit hugged Spencer’s slim frame very well and he lowkey couldn’t take his eyes of him.

Harry ordered a steak au poivre, Spencer ordered a shrimp risotto and to drink, they shared a bottle of wine. They didn’t talk about the kiss until Spencer brought it up.

“I think we should, you know, talk.”

“Yeah, I think so too,” Harry said and sat straighter on his chair “Do you want to go first?”

“You can go first.”

“Okay,” Harry said and thought for a second what to say. “I really like you, Spencer, and I would really like if we tried to have something, you know? I think we would work out if we tried.” Harry said and scratched the back of his head.

“I really like you too, Harry,” he said and sighed. “I’ve never been in an actual long term relationship, only a few dates, nothing serious, but I really want to try something with you too.” he said and Harry could feel something warm on his chest when he saw Spencer’s slight blush and small smile, which he returned.

After this, the ate and caught up with their lives, talked about things they couldn’t or didn’t have time to talk about at work. They laughed hard, to a point that some people at the restaurant looked at them weirdly, but they didn’t care. They also decided to wait some time to tell the team and friends about them.

“You know,” started Harry. “They already had suspicions I liked you.”

That made Spencer snicker a little “How do you know?”

“Garcia told me, she found out about that a while ago.”

“Do you think the team will notice even if we don’t tell them yet?” asked Spencer.

“Oh yeah,” said Harry laughing and Spencer laughed too.

“They definitely will.”

After the date ended they left the restaurant, but before they went their separate ways, Harry gave Spencer a chaste kiss and he kissed back almost immediately.

“See you Monday at work, yeah?” said Harry when they broke the kiss.

“Yeah, see you.”

It was their sixth date when Harry invited Spencer over to dinner, he knew Harry could cook, he had said in one of their dates and Spencer had assumed before this because of Teddy.

He was excited to go to Harry’s apartment and nervous too, he wanted to do _that_ with him, he had done some research on the subject and it wasn’t like he hasn’t used his fingers before, he used two and he really liked it, but fingers and a dick were pretty different things, so yes, he was nervous.

Deciding it was best to be safe than sorry, he cleaned himself and left to Harry’s house, which thankfully wasn’t far from his, ten minutes later, he was ringing his bell. Harry opened the door right after and greeted Spencer with a peck on his lips.

“It smells delicious,” he said as they sat down and Harry brought the meal. “What are we having?”

“This is spaghetti with marinara sauce and filet mignon,” he said serving Spencer and himself a plate and pouring them a glass of wine.

He took a bite and moaned at the taste. “It tasted wonderful, Harry really.” he said

“Thank you,” Harry said smiling.

“Where did you learn to cook anyway?” Spencer asked and he noticed that Harry fidgeted slightly but before he could tell Harry that he didn’t need to answer, he said:

“Um, I’ve always cooked back where I lived when I was a kid, so it just came naturally and I like cooking too.”

“And what do you usually cook?”

“Anything really, some things I still need recipes but I usually don’t” he said and smirked at Spencer “I’m a man of many talents,” he said winking and they laughed.

“Can you cook?”

“Not much,” Spencer said and took a sip of his wine. “I mean, I usually cook at home, but nothing complicated.”

When they finished eating, they took the plates to the kitchen and decided to watch a movie. Harry led him to the living room, Spencer sat on the couch while Harry went through his movies, saying their names out loud so they could choose what to watch. Eventually, they decided to watch die hard.

Harry sat down close to Spencer, their knees touching and the movie began. Towards the end of the movie, Spencer had let his head rest on Harry’s shoulder and Harry slid his arm around Spencer waist. Harry started caressing his sides so Spencer placed a kiss on Harry’s neck, which caused him to shiver and hum a little, so Spencer did again and Harry tightened his hold on his waist and sort of turned so he could kiss Spencer properly.

Harry licked Spencer’s bottom lip and he opened his mouth moaning slightly when Harry’s tongue came in contact with his. Harry pulled him to his lap and Spencer wound his hands on his mess of a hair—that was actually a lot softer than Spencer thought— making Harry groan on his mouth and grind his hips to Spencer, causing them both to moan.

“Mmmm, you want to…? Harry asked, out of breath, his glasses askew and eyes slightly darker and Spencer answered with an also out of breath ‘yes’.

Harry kissed him again and got up with Spencer still on his lap, causing him to let out a small screech and wrap his legs around Harry who chuckled. On the way to Harry’s room, he kept kissing Spencer’s neck and Spencer could feel how hard Harry was under his pants.

On the room, Harry put him on the bed and took his shirt off, Spencer took no time in doing the same and drinking the sight of Harry shirtless, it wasn’t like he hasn’t seen it before, but seeing him like that and about to do what they were going to, did something to Spencer.

It did something to Harry too, both of them took off their pants, staying only on underwear and Harry got on top of Spencer, kissing up his neck to his ear and whispering:

“You are beautiful, Spence,” he moaned at that arching to Harry’s touch, his own hands going up to Harry’s hair to pull him to another kiss. The kiss grew needier and needier and Spencer broke it and whispered to Harry:  
  
“Just fuck me, Harry.” Harry groaned at that.

And they did it, Spencer’s legs felt like jelly afterwards and his ass hurt a little but God it was good. They took a shower and Spencer slept there, with one of Harry’s old shirts that were a little too big on him and sweater pants.

Maybe he and Harry had a few hickeys the other day— though Spencer’s were more apparent because of his lighter skin— and maybe the team noticed that and Spencer’s small hiss when he sat but it felt too good for them to care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys, I'm so sorry I didn't post sooner but my computer had broken down and I couldn't write on my phone, I got it back yesterday :)


	10. Chapter 10

Before telling the team and Harry’s friends about their relationship, there always were secret touches under tables, meeting in each other’s hotel rooms, sleeping in the other’s houses. That didn’t stop, but there was a small adrenaline in having to hide it.

They had opened up a little more about their lives, Harry had asked how was school on the United States and he was not shocked to find out that Spencer had finished school earlier than the other students. What made him open up about his early school life, though, was finding out about him being bullied, it was easier talking to him about it than with the Weasleys that didn’t know how it was to be bullied like they did.

So Harry told him a little about his life before Hogwarts— not everything, he couldn’t tell him about magic, though he wished he could. He would love to see Spencer’s face, give him books to read, see his eyes shining with curiosity. But instead he told him how his cousin and his friends would gang up on him, how they never actually let him have friends. 

“Hermione and Ron were my first friends,” he had said with a small smile. “We met at the train going to school when we were eleven,” he had said running his hands through Spencer’s hair, during the conversation, somehow, Spencer had laid his head on Harry’s chest and was tracing the tattoos on Harrys torso with the tip of his index fingers while he listened. It felt nice, comforting, to be like this with someone. 

“Did you enjoy boarding school?” Harry had told them he had went to boarding school, that wasn’t a lie he just left the magical part out.

“I did, it was fun being there instead of being back at Privet Drive, you know?”

“Yeah,” said Spencer and he thought for a second before asking. “How bad was it?” he asked and added after a second “You uh, you don’t have to answer if you don’t want to.”

Harry sighed, thinking if he should tell Spencer about it, he decided he would tell him a part of it, not the worst parts, not this soon.

“They didn’t like me, they never did and let it very clear in everything they did that concerned me. They made me do the chores and didn’t give me much to eat,” said Harry and he sighed. “And there’s more to it than I said but it’s not something I’d like to talk about right now.”

Spencer shifted so he was face to face to Harry and said:

“It’s okay if you don’t want to tell me,” Harry whispered a small ‘thanks’ at that “And I’m sorry they treated you that way, you didn’t deserve it,” Spencer added and pulled Harry’s fringe out of his face and he leaned into his palm humming slightly, he loved when people played with his hair, maybe is because of his animagus— it was a dog, when Harry first transformed and saw that his form was a brown dog, he felt connected to Sirius more than ever, just like when he found out his and his father’s patronus are the same.

“I love it when you do that you know?” said Harry with a smile.

“Playing with your hair?” he asked and Harry nodded. “Yeah, I noticed that,” he said and continued to play with Harry’s hair, making the latter sigh and relax further into the mattress. 

They stayed like this for a while and Harry saw Spencer was almost asleep on his chest and checked the time, it was already 9:0pm.

“It’s getting late,” he said and Harry was ready to say he was going to leave soon when Spencer added. “Do you want to stay over?”

“Sure,” said Harry picking up his phone. “I’ll just ask Andromeda if she can take Teddy to school tomorrow.”

Both his and Spencer’s phones got notifications at the same time, it was a case they had to go work on right away.

“You want a ride?” said Harry smirking, putting on his shirt and jacket. 

“On your bike?” he asked slowly. Harry gave him a lopsided smile and nodded.

“Fine, just don’t go too quick.”

“M’kay, let’s go.”

Harry hadn’t gone so fast on his opinion, but Spencer still held on Harry for dear life, telling to slow down.

They decided to tell the team after JJ came back from maternity leave. It was on August, five months after they started to date. They reacted like Spencer imagined they would. Congratulated them but of course they didn’t look surprised. Spencer came up to Derek and asked:

“You guys knew, didn’t you?” Morgan let out a small laugh and nodded.

“Yeah, we knew,” he turned and looked at Spencer properly. “I’m happy for you kid,” he smiled.

“Thanks,” he answered and looked at Harry, he was talking to Rossi, who was laughing at something Harry had said. The latter looked over at Spencer and winked before going back to his conversation.

He wasn’t nervous to tell the team about him and Harry, what he was really nervous about was meeting Harry’s best friends, Ron and Hermione. He knew how much they meant to Harry and he wanted them to like him, but what if they didn’t?

They were going to come visit Harry for the first time since he moved in and will be staying from Friday to Sunday on Harry’s spare bedroom. He was going to have dinner with them on Saturday at Harry’s house.

“Is seven thirty alright?” asked Harry, it was a Thursday and Spencer was at Harry’s house.

“Yeah, it’s fine.” he answered in a low voice, hoping Harry wouldn’t catch on the nervous tone on his voice.

“Hey, are you alright?” of course he noticed. While Harry wasn’t the most observant about everything in his teens, his job made him better at noticing little things that he wouldn’t have noticed before.

“Mhmm” he muttered and Harry raised an eyebrow at him. “Fine, I’m nervous.”

“About what?” he asked turning his head slightly to the side. Spencer could pin point the moment when he understood what Spencer meant. “Oh, about Ron and Hermione?”

“Yeah, I mean, what if they don’t like me?” he said in a small voice turning to look at Harry.

“Why wouldn’t they?”

“I- well,” he stuttered. “I do talk a lot when I’m nervous—and also when I’m not. The point is, I know some people find it annoying but I can’t exactly control it, I just keep talking and rambling, just like I’m doing now.”

“I don’t think it’s annoying if I’m being honest.”

“You don’t?” he asked and Harry shook his head. “Never did. I also don’t think they will either,” he said and Spencer gave him a confused look. “Hermione is like that too, I told you that you remind me of her sometimes.”

That did make feel Spencer a little nervous but not much, Harry realizing that added. “You know, I told them a lot about you already,” he said running his hands on Spencer’s sides. “And Hermione herself told me that they are both very excited to meet you, she said she can finally have a smart conversation with someone.”

“Really?” asked Spencer laughing.

“Yeah, rude of her to imply Ron and I can’t have smart conversations isn’t it?” that caused Spencer to laugh harder. “And Ron said he wants to see if you’re as good as I say you are at chess and play against someone who he has an actual chance of losing to.”

“But your damn good at chess too.”

“Maybe, but Ron taught me how to play, so you are in for a treat when you play against him.”

“I think I’m up for the challenge,” Spencer said smirking playfully.

Both of them started laughing and Spencer pulled Harry closer, the latter grinned and looked at Spencer’s warm brown eyes, both of them still got butterflies in their stomachs when staring at each other like that. It’s not Spencer’s fault Harry had one of the most intense eyes he had ever seen, it was almost as though he could see into Spencer’s soul. He looked like he wanted to say something, Spencer had expected anything but what left Harry’s mouth.

“I love you, Spencer.” he said softly, his hands still holding Spencer’s waist.

His mouth opened a little in shock and he smiled at Harry. “I love you too, Harry.”

Spencer crashed his lips to Harry’s, they had kissed countless times already but this time, there was something more to it.

Hermione and Ron arrived through the floo right after Harry came back from work and picking up Teddy, it was his last week here before Hogwarts and while Harry couldn’t be happier for him, he was going to miss the kid way too much, Teddy always had a way of relief the tension in any room by just being himself.

“Hey Ron, Hermione!” said Harry as they walked through the floo and giving them a hug. “How are you?”

“Hi, Harry” said Hermione. “We’re great, how are things here?”

“Oh, it’s great,” answered Harry. “Let’s take your things to your room.”

“And what about that boyfriend of yours?” asked Ron and Harry smiled flushing slightly.

“What about him, Ron?”

“Well, when are we going to meet him?”

“He’s coming here to have dinner tomorrow,” Harry said. “And don’t forget he is a muggle, so no magic.”

“I know, I know,” he said and smirked. “It wasn’t me who used magic in front of muggles and being underage twice was I?” Hermione stifled a laugh in Ron’s shoulder, who was looking at Harry with a smug grin, Harry gave him a lopsided smile and said.

“It wasn’t me who stole their father’s flying car to fly to Little Whinging and back to the Burrow,”

“Hey you were in the ride back,” he said laughing.

“Well, yeah but it wasn’t me who gave the idea to use the flying car on second year.”

“You were totally on board with it,” Ron said laughing harder and pointing a finger to him.

“I think it is pretty clear you both have done way too many wrong things then,” said Hermione.

“Oh,” Harry turned to her with an eyebrow raised. “And you haven’t?” he asked and saw Teddy’s hair peeking out of the door.

“N-No,” she stuttered slightly

“Mhm, Okay Miss I- think- Snape- is- jinxing- my- friend’s- broom- so- I’ll- set- his- robes- on- fire.” said Ron.

“ _You did what?_ ” came Teddy’s voice and he was running to them looking amused.

“Oh boy,” muttered the three of them together. 

“Why have I never heard this story?” he asked Harry.

“I had forgotten about it until now,” he lied. He just thought it was not a good thing to tell him that.

Teddy huffed, “How could you ever forget about that?” he asked incredulously. “Did you really set his robes on fire?” he asked Hermione, who looked at Harry, he nodded to her, he knew there was no way Teddy was letting this one go.

“Well, not all of it,” she said. “Just the tip of the robe, to distract him.”

“Why would want to distract him from the quidditch match?”

“We thought he was doing something really bad.” said Ron, not knowing how to explain that they thought Snape wanted to kill Harry.

“Those were desperate times, Teddy,” said Harry in his ‘dad like’ voice. “I better not get a letter from McGonagall that you did this or something similar, are we clear?”

“Tell me the story of the flying car again then.”

“Deal.”

Harry had taken Ron and Hermione to a small bar near his house while Andromeda took care of a disappointed Teddy, who wanted to go to the bar with them, of course Harry didn’t let him, he was only eleven, what was he going to do at a bar? He promised Teddy to come back before he slept though, Ron and Hermione were still in the London time zone so they wouldn’t stay late.

“How long have you and Spencer been dating?” asked Hermione taking a sip of her beer.

“Five, almost six months.”

“Does the team know?” Ron asked.

“Yeah we told them around the same I told you,” he said and took a sip of his own drink. “How are things at London and the Burrow?”

“Oh, they are great,” said Ron. “I quit aurors though.”

“Really?” asked Harry. “What are you doing now?”

“Yeah, a couple weeks ago. I’m working with George now at the shop.”

“That’s great, how is it going?”

“It’s great, much less stressing than the aurors.”

“I imagine,” said Harry. “How is Victoire?”

“She’s great, she started muggle school last year, she is seven now.”

They talked more about how their life is going and left the bar at 10, keeping their promise they were coming back before Teddy went to bed. Ron and ‘Mione apparated straight to Harry’s apartment and Harry to Andromeda’s to pick up the kid.

“Hey,” he said as he entered the apartment, they were on the couch watching a cartoon, Andromeda half asleep.

“Hey, Harry,” she muttered and looked at the clock. “Back already?”

“Yeah, Ron and Hermione are tired and I did promise Teddy I would come back before his bed time, didn’t I?” he asked and Teddy nodded excitedly walking over to where Harry was.

“Can you tell me another story today?” he asked

“Another one?” said Harry faking incredulity. Teddy nodded and gave Harry his best puppy eyes and murmured lowly: “Please?”

“Sure,” he said and Teddy beamed at him. “Say goodnight to nana first then we’re going up to mine, okay?” the metamorphagus nodded and said goodnight, Harry saying right after and carrying the kid to his apartment.

“What story do you want me to tell you?”

“Can you tell me how you got the map again?”

“Sure,” he said and sat down next to Teddy in bed. “The summer before my third year I spent with the Dursley’s again and I had asked them to sign my permission to go and they told me they would only if I behave while my uncle’s sister was there,” he said and Teddy asked:

“Why wouldn’t you behave?”

“We’ve got into a few arguments over the years, she is not a very nice person,” he said “One day, while at dinner she started to say a few things— which I’d rather not tell you, at least not today— and I talked back, which led to her talking more and more. It got to a point where I was so annoyed I started to make her inflate like a balloon,” Teddy started laughing hard at that.

“You made her inflate?” he asked through his laughs

“It was accidental,” said Harry laughing too. “She inflated so much, her shirt buttons flew away from her shirt and she started to float around the dining room,” they were both laughing hard now, Teddy was clutching his stomach. “So I didn’t get my permission signed.”

“But it wasn’t your fault,” said Teddy pulling a confused face.

“They didn’t care and there was no way Vernon would admit it wasn’t,” said Harry and Teddy muttered “Gits.”

“Yeah, they are,” he said and continued the story. “On the day of the first Hogsmead trip, I was going to sneak out with the cloak but Fred and George caught me. They dragged me back inside the castle and gave me a parchment, I didn’t think much of it until they pointed their wands at it and said “I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.”

Teddy’s eyes were shining with excitement at hearing the story and he was looking expectantly at Harry.

“Then, words started magically to appear on the paper, they read,”

“Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs. Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers are proud to present: The Marauder’s map.” he and Teddy said together.

“They didn’t know who had made the maps yet, they had found it in their third year and said that I should have it,” he smiled and Teddy yawned. “I think it’s time for you to sleep.”

Teddy closed his eyes nodding and whispered. “Good night, Harry.”

“Good night, Teddy.”

In the morning, Harry was woken up by an owl tapping his window, he had never seen this one before. He opened the window with his wand clutched on his hand, the owl dropped the letter and stood on the window, probably waiting for a letter as an answer. Harry picked up the letter and checked for any jinxes or hexes, seeing the letter was safe, he opened it and pulled a confused expression, the letter was from Pansy Parkinson.

He had completely forgotten the Death Eaters would be released that month, and even if he hadn’t, he did not expect a letter from any of them, he thought of what could she had possibly wanted to write him. The letter read:

_‘Potter,_

_The first thing I thought of when my trial ended was that maybe I should apologize for everything I had said and done to you and your friends. I didn’t know how or what to say, I just wanted to. My sentence gave me the time I needed to think about what I would say to you, so here it goes:_

_I’m sorry. I know sorry doesn’t erase all that had happened but I truly am. I know now how much of a bitch I was to you and Merlin if I could go back in time I would do so many things differently. But I can’t, the only and least thing I can do is fix the shit I have done._

_As you said in the trial, we were raised to believe all that pureblood shit and yes, I know that doesn’t justify anything, it takes some time to realize that not everything that our parents say is correct, that even them make mistakes. The war made me realize that, but it was too late, I had already fucked up, I had already yelled that you should have been taken to Voldemort._

_That in another thing I should explain, I hadn’t realized the weight my words had until it came out of my mouth. I panicked, and as much as I hate admitting it, I was afraid, afraid of what would happen if Voldemort attacked the school, it was a coward thing for me to do, to want to go down without a fight, even if it costed your life._

_I also cannot thank you enough for speaking at mine and my friend’s trial. You really are the good person people say you are, Potter._

_You don’t have to reply this, hell you don’t even have to read this, I just needed to take that out of my chest._

_Sincerely,_

_Pansy Parkinson._

Harry stared at the letter for a few seconds, taking everything he just read in. That was Pansy Parkinson _apologizing_ , he never thought she would do such thing, but war does changes people. He was going to write her back of course, he just needed to think what.

Deciding to think about that later, he went to the kitchen to the kitchen to start on breakfast, Hermione and Ron were already there, and Teddy was still asleep.

“Morning.” said Ron and Hermione

“Morning,” he said and looked at the paper Hermione was reading, it was about Death Eaters being released. “Parkinson sent me a letter today.”

Both turned to Harry with a shocked and confused expression on their faces. “Pansy Parkinson?” Ron asked and Harry nodded. “What did she say?”

“She apologized for everything she has done to us at Hogwarts and thanked me for testifying at the trial.”

“Huh, didn’t think she was going to do that,” said Hermione getting up and taking her plate to the kitchen.

“Me neither,” said Ron. “But it’s good she did.” Harry and Hermione nodded in agreement.

Spencer was in the phone with Garcia, she was asking about meeting Harry’s friends today, she had somehow found out about it and of course, she wanted to talk about it. 

“Garcia, I don’t know how you found out about it,” he said, taking his clothes from the closet. “But I really need to finish getting ready.”

“ _I heard you and Potter talking about it, I didn’t mean to, really_.”

“That’s okay, I have ten minutes to get ready though, so I have to hang up.”

“ _Wait!_ ” she screeched. “ _Can you tell me what you are going to wear first?”_

“What I usually wear, Garcia, pants, a dress shirt and a coat. Now bye bye,” he hung up the phone and threw it in the bed.

Seven thirty sharp he stood in front of Harry’s door, checking if everything is alright, he had brought a bottle of wine— Harry hadn’t said he needed to bring but Spencer didn’t want to go to dinner with empty hands— sighing and gathering his courage, he knocked on the door. Harry opened a few moments later with a smile on his face, he was wearing a shirt that while was fancier than what he usually wore.

“Hi,” said Spencer as Harry eyed him up and down and pulled him to a chaste kiss.

“Hey,” said Harry as they separated from the kiss. “You look great.”

“You do too,” Spencer said stepping inside and giving Harry the bottle of wine.

“Oh you didn’t have to,” said Harry taking the wine.

“I know, I wanted to.”

“C’mon then,” said Harry smiling. “They are in the living room waiting for us.”

He took Harry’s hand and they went to meet his friends, the girl, Hermione, introduced herself first, she was wearing a red dress that brought out her dark skin. The boy, Ron, was wearing clothes similar to Harry

After introducing themselves, they sat down to eat. During dinner, he talked to them and got to know them better, Ron was a very energetic, he talked with his hands and had a sense of humor very similar to Harry’s, it was very amusing to watch them interact, he would catch Hermione rolling her eyes at them with a fond smile on her face, she was pretty much what Spencer had expected, incredibly smart, she even understand some of his jokes. They talked a lot while the others chatted about other things, at some point, Hermione started to chuckle.

“What?” he asked, she pointed at Ron and Harry and when Spencer turned to them, he saw they had the same confused expression on their faces. “I guess people do start looking to those they spend a lot of time with,” he told Hermione as he turned to face her and both started laughing.

When they finished dinner, they moved to the living room again and Ron asked Spencer to play chess with him, of course he agreed so Harry went upstairs to fetch it.

“Ready to loose, Reid?” asked Ron with a smirk.

“In your dreams, Weasley,” answered Spencer with the same smirk.

They played twice, Spencer winning on the first one and Ron, with his ego probably hurt because he hadn’t lost a match in a long time wanted to go again, this time he won.

It was half past midnight when Spencer left, he was almost asleep with Harry’s hands around his shoulders, Ron and Hermione were in the same position.

“Bye, it was nice meeting you,” he said to Ron and Hermione, who answered: “Nice meeting you too.”

Harry walked him to the door. “So, what do you think?” he asked.

“They are great, Harry,” he said and circled his arms around Harry’s neck, who put his hands on Spencer’s waist. “Thanks for inviting me.”

“Thank you for coming,” said Harry and Spencer gave him a kiss before saying goodbye.

Harry came back and Ron and Hermione were putting charms on the dishes so they would wash themselves, they had asked Molly that spell as soon as they moved into Grimmauld Place.

“I can do the charms in the morning, guys.” he said

“It’s okay mate, we already did it,” said Ron putting his wand down.

“So, what did you think of him?”

“He’s great, Harry,” said Hermione. “I’m very happy for you.”

“Yeah,” said Ron. “He’s nice.”

They said good night and went to their rooms, Harry had thought about the letter throughout the day and decided he was going to answer, so he got a piece of paper and a pen and started the letter

_'Parkinson,_

_I honestly didn’t expect that letter from you and I also didn’t know if I was going to answer or how._

_I still stand by everything I said on the trial ten years ago, we were all kids with little to no choice on what to do._

_If it makes you feel any better, if I had know at the time Voldemort first threatened to invade the castle or you tried to give me to him what I knew at the end I would have gone without a fight._

_So yes, I forgive you, Parkinson, I had already forgiven you at the time of the trial._

_Sincerely,_

_Harry Potter.'_

Harry put the letter in an envelope and called his owl to deliver the letter.

He changed clothes and went to bed, falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, as always comments and kudos are appreciated. If there's any grammar mistakes please tell me.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this briefly mentions Reid's addiction, use of drugs and his experience with Tobias Hankel so if triggers you don't read it please :)

JJ sighed as she sat on her desk and started looking through the cases and one captured her attention, it had happened yesterday, at Halloween. A man and a woman died of what appeared to be a heart attack, but they were young, only twenty one, and for them to die at the same and for the same reason is definitely suspicious. As she was going to look more deeply into the case, she heard Hotch calling them, an emergency case, she puts the case down and goes to the briefing room.

Time flew and when they realized, it was already Christmas. The whole team had gotten a break from work and Harry, along with Andromeda went to the Burrow and met Teddy— who had gone there straight from Hogwarts— and the Weasley’s as they did every year.

“Harry, dear,” he heard Mrs. Weasley’s voice as he entered her house with Ron, Hermione and Andromeda, it was decorated with all sorts of Christmas ornaments. “How have you been?” she asked and gave him a hug.

“I’m good, how are you?” he asked returning her hug.

“We’re good, Harry. Oh it’s so good to see you again.”

They went around giving everyone hugs, they were the last to arrive, Victoire was talking with Teddy, asking all about Hogwarts and Teddy was answering everything just as enthusiastically. As soon as he saw Harry and Andromeda he stopped talking to Victoire and turned to them, giving them a hug and telling them about his first semester a Hogwarts.

He was sorted in Hufflepuff (‘of course he was,’ thought Harry fondly), he also told how he got out of trouble, even though he was just not caught because of the map Harry had given him, that made Andromeda give Harry a pointed look, to which he gave her a small grin. He also said he’d also already made a lot of friends, he certainly got the outgoing personality from his mum, everyone knew that, but going to Hogwarts really gave him the opportunity to really show that part of his personality.

A little bit before dinner got served, Harry got a call from Spencer, he felt a small grin form on his face.

“Erm, I have to take this,” he said getting up, the grin still on his face, Ron sent him a knowing look and wiggled his eyebrows, he rolled his eyes at him. “Excuse me.”

“Hey Spence,” he said as he got outside of the house. “How are things there?” Spencer had gone to Las Vegas to spend Christmas with his mum.

“ _Hi Harry, it’s great here, mom has asked me about you_ ,” after Harry left to London, they had talked and decided that Spencer was going to tell his mom and Harry would tell the Weasleys.

“Oh, what did she say?”

“ _She said she wants to meet you and asked if you got there alright, she hates planes you know_ ,” he said huffing out a laugh, Harry doing the same.

“I got here just fine,” he said softly. “I’d love to meet her too.”

“ _Really_?” Spencer asked and Harry could hear the grin in his voice, he made an agreement voice and Spencer added. “ _Well, we can arrange that_.”

“You’d have me to take me around town though, the only times I’ve been there was because of a case.”

“ _And how do you know I know places for us to go_?” he asked teasingly. “ _May I remind you I wasn’t and still am not the partying type_.”

“Well, I just don’t believe you’ve learned all you know from poker just from reading books,” he answered in the same tone.

“ _You might have a point there_ ,” he said. “ _But enough about me, how’s everything there_?”

“Oh, it’s brilliant,” he said fondly. “I mean, it’s the same chaos as it’s always been but it’s great.”

“ _That’s great_ ,” said Spencer. “ _How many people are there anyway_?”

“Uh,” he said counting the Weasleys and their spouses, Draco and Luna mentally. “About 20 people.”

“ _That’s a lot of people, truly_ ,” Spencer answered laughing a little. “ _I imagine the mess it might be there_.”

“It is. I wouldn’t have it another way though,” he said smiling. “I’m telling them over dinner, it’s the time when everyone is together, it’s easier,” he said and Spencer made an agreement hum on the other side of the phone. “I do think they might have an idea though.”

“ _Why_?”

“Well, for starters they know me better than I do myself,” he said. “And if I’m not wrong, if I turn to look at the kitchen window now, I will see at least one of them looking out here trying to see what I’m doing,” he said and turned to said window and as he predicted, George was there, along with Teddy and Victoire trying to look as though they weren’t looking at Harry, but he knew them as well as they knew Harry and they aren’t subtle at al.

“ _Is there anyone looking_?” asked Spencer chuckling

“Yeah, three,” he said also chuckling. “George, Teddy and Victoire.”

“ _Are they at least subtle_?”

“Not even in the slightest.”

They talked for a while longer and Harry heard small footsteps in his direction, it was Teddy. “Dinner is ready.”

“M’kay, I’ll just say goodbye here and I’ll go inside,” he said

“Is it Spencer?” Teddy asked. “Can I and Harry struggled a little to remember when Teddy had met Spencer—his memory was never the best when he drank, as little as it might’ve been.

To his credit, he did remember pretty fast, Spencer had slept at Harry’s and Teddy had come up to his house ready to go to school. Harry was still making him and Spencer breakfast, so Teddy started to talk to him and got to know Spencer, but only as Harry’s friend and coworker.

“Teddy wants to say hi.”

“ _Okay, put him on_.”

Harry handed Teddy the phone and the latter started chatting with Spencer excitedly. “Hey Spencer!”

“ _Hey Teddy how are you_?”

“I’m great, and you?”

“ _Me too, how’s school going, Harry told me it’s in the Scottish highlands._ ”

“It’s great, I showed a few of my friends that magic trick you taught me.”

“ _Really, did it work_?”

“Yeah, I did have to practice a bit but they loved it.”

“ _I’m glad and I can teach you more when you get back_.”

“Really?” he asked and Spencer hummed as agreement. “Great, I have to go now to have dinner so bye!” he said and handed the phone to Harry.

“I have to go now too love,” said Harry

“ _Okay, bye love you._ ”

“Bye, love you too,” he turned down his phone and he saw Teddy grinning at him. “What?”

“Is he your boyfriend?” asked Teddy grinning and Harry chuckled.

“Yeah, he is.”

“And you _loooove_ him.”

“I do Teddy, I really do.”

When he entered the Burrow, everyone was already sitting down at their usual seats, he and Teddy sat down and the eyes turned to him, it was silent for a while until George said. “Okay Harry, the silence is killing me, who is it?”

“What?” asked Harty, even though exactly what George had meant.

“C’mon Harry, you know what we’re talking about,” this time, Bill was the one who spoke.

“Do I?” he said, feigning innocence, a small smirk on his face. He turned to Ron and Hermione, both with the same smirk as him.

“Oh c’mon Harry,” groaned Ginny swallowing a piece of food. “We know you know what we’re talking about, and judging by Ron and Hermione’s faces they know more than we do, so go on, tell us. Who is it?”

“Why do you think I’m seeing someone?”

“We’ve known you for way too long dear,” Mrs. Weasley said smiling at Harry. “That look on your face can only mean that.”

“Okay, okay you win,” he said, smiling and flushing when all of them turned to him. “I _am_ seeing someone, his name is Spencer,” he said and everybody stared asking him questions. “Where did you meet him?” and “What does he look like?” or “Can we see a picture?”.

“I’ll explain everything if you let me speak,” he said in a teasing tone and they all became silent. “Go ahead, ask, one at a time.”

“Where did you meet him?” asked Ginny.

“We work together,” he said simply.

“You can date your co workers?” Draco had asked and Harry nodded.

“How long have you been dating?” George had asked.

“Nine months.”

“What does he look like?” asked Luna

Harry thought for a while on how to answer, no matter how hard he tried he could’t begin to describe how beautiful Spencer, how soft his hair is, how his eyes shine when he is smiling, how he always got excited to talk about a random topic, how soft he looked when he slept, his head on Harry’s chest or with his back pressed to Harry’s front. He really couldn’t put on words how much he loved Spencer, but Harry has never been good with words has he?

“I can show you guys a picture,” he said pulling out his phone when all of them agreed and chose a picture, they were on a day out with the team, the bar’s light was dim but you could still see them clearly on the picture, Harry had one arm around Spencer’s waist and the other was holding his drink. Spencer was pressed up to Harry, holding his drink with both his hands, both of them had big smiles on their faces. They didn’t know the picture was being taken, Garcia had taken it and sent it to Harry the next morning. It was one of Harry’s favorite photos.

He showed them the picture and they started to say how cute Harry and Spencer looked together. “Why didn’t you invite him, Harry dear, I’d—we’d— love to meet him,” said Mrs. Weasley and before Harry could answer. “It wouldn’t be trouble really—”

“Mrs. Weasley,” Harry interrupted her. “He’s a muggle.”

“Oh,” she said. “Yeah the ministry wouldn’t like a muggle here, would they?”

“No,” said Ron. “And they would specially dislike the fact that Harry is involved. All the trouble he’s already caused…” he added teasingly.

“Oi! Don’t act like you and Hermione didn’t cause trouble with me!” he exclaimed.

“Merlin we caused trouble didn’t we?” said George, a nostalgic look on his eyes. “All of us.”

“Well, not Malfoy,” said Hermione. “As much of a git he was— because as much as I like you now, you were too annoying— he almost never broke a school rule, maybe it’s the Slytherin self-preservation.”

“Oh at least I’m not a reckless Gryffindor who is always getting in trouble,” he teased back.

“Oh please there is no way the only time you got detention was that one in first year,” said Ron.

“It was,” he said. “And Hermione is right, it’s the self-preservation, I was too afraid of what my father would think of me if I got into too much trouble.”

“Not even sneaking out?” asked Ginny.

“Well yeah sneaking out but I didn’t do anything, I’d just wander for a couple of minutes and go back,” he said and Harry muttered a small ‘boring’ which made his friends laugh, except for Draco, who would be flipping Harry off if there weren’t kids here. “What about Luna, what did she do?”

“I joined their army in fifth year,” she said in that dreamy tone of her, a smile on her face. “That broke a lot of rules, specially Umbridge’s. And I would sometimes sneak out to go to the kitchens, talk to the creatures at night or just leave if there was to much nargles.”

“Well,” started Harry. “I know that Bill and Charlie have got into trouble, but I got to ask, what about you, Percy? Did you break many rules?”

“He couldn’t get in trouble Harry, don’t be silly,” said George smirking. “He was a _prefect_ had a badge and all!” he said imitating the way Percy used to talk.

“I didn’t talk about being a prefect that much,” he protested and all the Weasleys murmured ‘yes you did’. “Okay, maybe I did. Maybe I did wrong stuff, just never got caught, you wouldn’t know.”

“Well,” said Charlie lifting an eyebrow. “Did you?”

“I mean I may or not have lied to get Oliver out of trouble,” said Percy. “That’s something.”

“Sure Percy, whatever you say,” said Bill snickering.

“What a great example you’re setting for Teddy and Vic,” said Fleur, but there was a hint of amusement on her eyes, so Harry didn’t think she minded that they were talking about getting into trouble that much.

They finished dinner and exchanged gifts. It was three in the morning when they left, the adults were already a bit more than tipsy and Teddy and Vic were almost asleep, at least they didn’t have to drive back to London and Mrs. Weasley used magic to clean everything.

Harry and Teddy were the first to come through the floo, followed by Andromeda and then ‘Mione and Ron. They bid goodnight, Harry and Andromeda put Teddy to sleep and went to get ready to sleep. He put on his pajamas and brushed his teeth, flopping down on the bed, he pulled his phone and sent Spencer a text.

‘ _Hey, I just got back, I told them and as I said, they already hand an idea. They said they want to meet you too and wished you Merry Christmas.’_

_‘Hahahaha, it’s great they support you! I’d like to meet them too, they seem great by what you told me.’_ Spencer texted back.

_‘We can arrange something so you come here or they go to the U.S.’_

_‘Yeah, it’d be great!’_

_‘Great!’ he sent the text smiling, imagining Spencer interacting with the Weasleys. ‘I have to go now though, it’s late.’_

_‘Okay love, goodnight.’_

_‘Goodnight, Spencer, I love you.’_

_‘I love you too.’_

Time flew by and suddenly it was already may 2nd, Harry’s mood seemed a bit off, but he blamed it on the case they had yesterday, it was a hard one, they had worked on it the day before and the one before that, only getting back at Virginia this morning, neither of them wanted to be alone, so they had gone to Spencer’s, got food delivered—both too tired to cook— and now they were laid down on Spencer’s bed watching a movie.

“I’m taking a nap,” said Harry yawning and taking off his glasses. “Wake me in a few hours please.”

“M’kay,” he said and turned to Harry, a hand reaching to run through the man’s hair. Harry hummed and pressed closer to Spencer’s hand. “Sleep well, love,” said Spencer but Harry was already asleep, his chest rising and falling steadily.

He stared at his boyfriend for a while, taking in the way he looks splayed out on the bed, mouth slightly open, eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks, his hair sticking out in different directions. Before he realized, he was asleep too.

He woke up with a gasp but he wasn’t in his bed anymore, he was tied up in a chair, feeling sweat and shivers and sweat running through his body, he looked around to try and see where he was. The place was dusty, old, there weren’t much things in it. It took a second before he realized where it was, Tobias Hankel. It couldn’t be real, he was back, he was sober, he was with Harry, wasn’t he?

He felt a pain in his arm, looking down he saw dilaudid being injected on him, Tobias was on the other side, when did he get here?

After a few seconds, he felt his consciousness slipping out, there were tears running down his face, the world started to spin, his vision was darkening.

He felt someone shaking his shoulders and heard a familiar voice calling his name softly. Gasping and groaning he opened his eyes he saw Harry’s concerned face.

“Hey,” he said stroking Spencer’s hair. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” he said sighing. “It was just a nightmare. Did I wake you up Harry? I’m so sorry.”

“It’s alright, I was already awake,” he said and Spencer wanted to ask why, but Harry said first. “You want to talk about it, the nightmare?”

Spencer had told him about what had happened, but not everything, it’s not like he didn’t want Harry to know or that he didn’t trust the man, he just didn’t like to talk about that topic and he knew Harry would understand this better than anyone.

“It was Tobias Hankel again,” he whispered and turned to his side, facing Harry fully now. “I’ve told you about him, haven’t I?” Harry nodded and he continued. “I didn’t tell you everything though, when he kept me there he would erm,” he said and took a deep stuttered breath before continuing. “He would keep me on this drug, dilaudid and I got addicted to it— I’m not using anymore but I did for a while and it was horrible, I was always annoyed and I couldn’t focus and—” he didn’t notice he had teared up until Harry reached up and cleaned some from his cheeks, he leaned into Harry’s palm with a sigh.  
  


“C’mere love,” he said pulling Spencer into his arms and he goes willingly.

“God it seemed so real,” said Spencer with a sniff. “It seemed like I was back there again, like I’d have to go through all that again, like I’ve never met you and—” a small sob came out of his mouth.

“Hey,” said Harry softly, pulling Spencer closer. “It’s okay love, you’re back here, you’re safe,” he whispered softly and Spencer nuzzled into his neck.

“I know but God it felt so real,” he whispered. “I almost died, Harry and it felt like I—” he stuttered. “Like it was going to happen again.”

“I’m so sorry this happened, Spence,” he said softly, holding Spencer closer and rubbing his back comfortingly.

“It’s okay,” he sighed. “Thanks though,” Spencer stayed silent for a moment before saying. “Can you turn the tv on please?” he asked and looked at Harry. “It’ll help me take my mind of this.”

“Sure,” he said. He raised his hands and his eyes widened a bit as though he had realized he was doing something wrong, he blinked, lowered his hand and reached for the remote.

(Harry raised his hand to accio the remote but realized he couldn’t, his eyes widened and he knew Spencer had noticed something, of course he did, but thankfully didn’t say anything. He was going to tell Spencer soon about magic, but that wasn’t the time to talk about it.)

They watched a comedy tv show for a while before Spencer remembered what he wanted to ask Harry.

“Hey Harry?” he said.

“Mmmmm,” he hummed. 

“Why were you already up, you know, when you woke me up?”

“Oh, well,” he said and cleared his throat. “The same reason as you if I’m being honest.”

“Oh, do you want to talk about it, the nightmare?”

“It’s the usual one, there was something different this time though, I don’t know what but it felt different, like there was something more this time but I don’t know what.”

Spencer knows the usual, it’s his friends and family almost dying again but this time Harry couldn’t save them, this time Harry didn’t come back. He didn’t know what “coming back” meant exactly, but he had an idea. He knows how Harry sometimes feel like he has to save everyone and they both knew that is impossible. Usual also sometimes meant the day Harry’s godfather died, they’ve talked about it too and Spencer had never seen Harry sadder while telling a story.

“And now, I have this gut feeling that something is going to happen, something bad,” he said and ran a hand through his hair and face. “That’s why I couldn’t go back to sleep.”

“Can I do something?”

“Let’s just—” he started. “I don’t know talk about something else or just watch tv, I just want to see if I can take my mind out of this.”

“Okay,” he said and looked down at Harry’s bare chest. “I’ve never asked about your tattoos, have I?”

“No, do you want me to tell you about it?” Spencer could hear the small smile on Harry’s voice.

“Yeah, that’d be nice.”

“Well, this one,” he said and pointed to the flower tattoo he has on his upper arm. “Is a Lily flower, it’s for my mum and under it,” he said and pointed to the date under the flower. “It’s her birthday, January 30th.”

“It’s beautiful,” said Spencer, he loved the tattoos, they were beautiful, detailed. He also loved the way they look on Harry.

“And this one,” he said pointing at the big stag tattoo on his chest. “It’s for my dad, the date is also his birthday,” he must’ve seen Spencer’s confused face because he chuckled and said. “My father and his friends had this inside joke of what animal they would be, my father was a stag, my godfather was a black dog and Remus— Teddy’s dad— was a werewolf,” he pointed to the werewolf, moon and black dog tattoo, all of them with dates underneath. “This is for them and their birthdays too.”

“Why these animals though?” asked Spencer and Harry laughed.

“Well if I had to guess, I’d say that Sirius is because of the constellation, Canis Major, I don’t know about my father and Remus though. They even had nicknames for themselves,” he smiled. “My dad was prongs, Sirius was padfoot and Remus was moony.”

Spencer smiled, he could see that Harry liked to talk about these little things about his parents and friends. “What about this one?” he asked pointing to a small tattoo on Harry’s forearm, it was a triangle with a circle and a vertical line inside.

“This is one I have with Ron and Hermione, it’s based on a story. It’s hard to explain why, but it means a lot to us so we decided to do it.”

“What’s the story about?”

“It’s from a child’s book. Three wizards have to go through a river that nobody could cross it before, so they used magic to make a bridge, halfway through the bridge, Death appears and pretends to congratulate them and awarded them with gifts they chose. The oldest chose the most powerful wand ever existent, the elder wand,” he said and pointed to the line in the tattoo. “The second, asked for something to recall people from their grave, so Death gave him the resurrection stone,” he pointed to the circle. “And the third, asked for something that would stop Death from following him, so he was given an invisibility cloak,” he pointed to the triangle. “Those are the Deathly Hollows,” he said. “There’s more to the story, but it’s too long to tell right now.”

“M’kay,” he said and looked at the small tattoo above a scar Harry has on his hip. “What’s this one?” looking closer he saw it was a date, eleven years ago from today, May 2nd 1998.

“Oh, this one I have with all my friend,” he said and seemed to ponder wether he should or not say more. “When we were younger, a lot of things were happening, a lot of people were disappearing and some were—” he took a stuttered breath. “Some were dying, and that’s when it all stopped, and things started getting better, so we decided to have this date tattooed.”

“Oh Harry, I don’t really know what to say,” he whispered. “I’m sorry.”

“Did I just render Dr. Spencer Reid speechless?” he asked in a teasing tone and they laughed. “It’s okay though, thanks.”

Spencer hummed and asked. “What about this one?” he asked and pointed to a small smiley face Harry has on his chest.

“That uh,” he laughed. “That was a dare, you know how I don’t back away from a dare so of course I did it, it was later than midnight and we looked for a tattoo shop for a while and when we got there, Seamus chose it, he was the one who dared me by the way.”

“Of course it was a dare,” said Spencer chuckling.

“The rest of them are pretty much the same thing, a silly drunk decision or a dare. I don’t regret them though, they are nice.”

“Yeah, they are,” he said and checked the time, it was 7:34, time for dinner. “Do you want to have dinner delivered or maybe we could cook something?”

“Well I did say I was going to teach you how to cook that steak didn’t I?”

They went to the kitchen and while they were cooking Harry said. “Tomorrow I’ll be a little late for work, I have something to do in the morning okay? Hotch already knows.”

“M’kay,” Spencer murmured and they went back to cooking. Harry’s gut feeling hadn’t completely gone away, but he managed to ignore it for a while.

They went to sleep unaware of what was happening miles away from them.

Matthew Avery sighed and opened his garage door after a long day from work. Today was a hard day, not only because of his job, no, he loved his job, being a doctor has been his dream for a long time. But for him, and also for many wizards, this day brought too many memories. He had already graduated from Hogwarts two years before the whole war against Voldemort, but that didn’t stop him from fighting. He was a pure-blood but he refused to get the dark mark, blood purity was not something he believed since he was on his fifth year, his sister though, Camile Avery took it, she was two younger than him and he wished he could have protected her from it, but she wouldn’t listen. She died on may 2nd as did so many wizards.

His parents didn’t like that he had turned sides though, cut him off pretty much completely, he went to live with his aunt and uncle who like him didn’t believe in that blood purity crap.

It was all too much though, after Voldemort died. People were attacking his name, his family and even though he knew they were wrong, it still hurt to see all that. So he moved, he got himself a small apartment in a small city in Virginia. He has a wife and a little girl, Isabelle, who is almost nine and already doing accidental magic, he couldn’t be prouder of her. He had to tell his wife, Luise about magic though and it was tiring, it would feel good but it was tiring.

Today he just wanted to go directly to bed and sleep, but as he entered his house, he saw a figure standing in the shadows and cursed himself for not being with his wand. He walked slowly and saw that the figure was actually his wife, but she wasn’t moving, he checked her pulses, she wasn’t dead either so he assumed she was petrified. A chill went through his spine at the thought of a dark wizard on his house.

He walked quietly and checked his daughter’s room, she was there peacefully asleep, he went to his room and saw someone with a black cloak writing something on the wall, it looked familiar but he couldn’t remember what it was.

The person probably heard him and turned around. They were wearing a mask so he couldn’t figure out who they were.

“Who are you and what do you want?” asked Matthew but they just pointed his wand at him and whispered. “Muffiato.”

“You will not speak, you will not move. You will only listen to what I get to say and if you do so much as moving a finger I swear I’ll kill all three of you.”

He nodded slowly and the person continued to talk. “ _How dare you_?” they screeched. “ _How dare you betray the dark lord and your family’s traditions and just run away like it’s nothing_ ,” their voices were getting louder and louder and he worried it was going to wake Isabelle up.

“You turned your back in everyone and everything that you’ve been like it’s _nothing_?” he spat. “You turned your back on the most powerful wizard— no on your master— like it’s nothing and left your sister to fight,” Matthew could feel their anger building up more and more as they spoke. “And now she’s dead, your parents are in Azkaban and the Dark Lord is dead, gone,” his sister’s death mention hit deep inside him. He wishes he helped her, saved her, he really did.

“And you’re here,” they continued. “Living your life like nothing had happened, like you’re not the blood traitor you are.”

He saw his wand and tried to reach for it, but the person accioed it before he grabbed it. “ _What have I said about moving,_ ” they said through gritted teeth. “Honestly I don’t even know why I bother with you kind,” they said and pointed their wand at him. “ _Crucio_.”

The spell hit him right in the chest and he twitched in pain. He tried to scream, but the silencing charm wouldn’t let him. He didn’t know how long it took for the curse to end but after a while the pain stopped. Not for long though, sooner rather than later he heard again. “ _Crucio_ ” and he went through the same pain again.

After what he thought were five crucios, he heard the person chucking. “Pathetic,” and pointed their wand at him again, he prepared himself for another crucio but all he heard was “Avada Kedavra,” and everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading, comments and kudos are appreciated :)


	12. Chapter 12

Harry woke up earlier than Spencer and decided to head to the kitchen and start breakfast for both of them, not much later, Spencer appeared in the kitchen counter, flopping down on a chair and rubbing his eyes sleepily. “Good morning,” he said.

“Good morning,” said Harry as he gave Spencer a cup of coffee and toast.

“How are you this cheerful, Harry?” he said. “It’s 7:30am.”

“I told you I was in the school team, didn’t I?”

“Yeah.”

“The captain was always waking us up early, I just got used to it.”

“Thanks for the coffee,” he said taking a sip. “What time do you have to leave?”

“In fifteen minutes,” he said, he had to be at the MACUSA at 8am and the portkey would leave at 7:45. They didn’t tell him exactly why they had called him though.

They finished eating and Harry apparated to the place where the portkey was located, he doesn’t travel using it a lot so it still feels weird when he does. He landed on the front door and went inside going straight to the Muggle-Wizard co-relations department. On the front desk there’s a young witch, probably Harry’s age, she looked kind of familiar.

“Hello,” he said. “I’m Harry Potter, I have a meeting here with the head of the department.”

“Harry Potter!” she says in what Harry thought was awe and in a british accent. “Like _the_ Harry Potter?”

“Yeah, it’s me,” he said awkwardly, not expecting anyone to recognize him here.

“It’s nice to see you again,” she said with a smile.

“Again?” he asked

“Yeah, I was a in your year, in Hufflepuff,” she said and Harry remembered her, Sophie Fawley, her family was one of the sacred 28 but they didn’t rejoin Voldemort after his fourth year, they moved away on his fifth year.

“Oh, yes I remember you, how are you?”

“I’m good, since when have you been here on America? Where have you been working?”

“Erm since 1997,” he said. “And I’m working at the BAU.”

“The FBI?” Harry nodded. “Wouldn’t expect less from Harry Potter if I’m being honest,” she said and looked at the small notebook in her desk. “You’re meeting is at eight, right?” Harry nodded again. “Follow me please.”

She led him through a small corridor and knocked on the door. “Come in,” said the other person and Fawley opened the door letting Harry in and leaving, closing it behind her. Behind the desk was a woman, Mrs. Smith, the head of the department, she smiled at him and stretched her hand for him to shake.

“Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Potter,” she said.

“You too Mrs. Smith.”

They sat down and she started. “So I called you here today because I know you work for the muggle authorities, correct?” at Harry’s nod she added. “There’s been a strange magical activity around your area, but we cannot trace it and we’re afraid muggles will find out about it.”

“What kind of magical activities, ma’am?”

“That’s the problem, we can’t trace it nor identify it, what this person or these people are doing,” she said rubbing her temples. “And I called for you specifically because there is the big possibility of them being out of the country, their magic is not registered in this country.”

Harry remembered that when he moved here, he, Teddy and Andromeda had to go through a long process to register their magical signature so the MACUSA could recognize him and his magic when he did something.

“And you think it’s someone from britain?”

“We think the possibility is big, yes.”

“And you want me to keep an eye if there are any suspicious cases coming,” said Harry, understanding why it was him specifically she had called to meet.

“Exactly—” she was interrupted by Harry’s phone, it was Garcia. “Excuse me, I have to answer this, it’s work,” the woman nodded and he got up.

“Hello,” he said as he left the office.

“ _Potter, we’ve got a case, where are you_?” asked Garcia.

“I told Hotch I was coming in a bit later today, I’m kind of busy right now.”

“ _How long is it going to take_?”

“I’d say about ten minutes,” he said checking his watch. “Can you debrief me in the plane?”

“ _Okay, meet us there in 20 minutes, bye._ ”

“Okay, bye,” he hung up and re-entered the room. “I’ve got to meet my team in 20 minutes, a case has come up,” he said sitting down.

“So we were talking about you keeping an eye for traces of magic, yes?” she asked and he nodded. “And I’m assuming that you and your boss already had a plan in case the dark wizards from before 1998— what were they called?”

“Death Eaters.”

“The Death Eaters, yes. You had a plan on what to do in case one or a few of them attacked again, correct?” Harry nodded again, it was one of the first things he, his friends and Kingsley had discussed once the mess that the war had caused had subsided.

“The main people working on this case would be me and my friends,” he started explaining. “Because most Death Eaters were either the people who went to school with us or their parents, so it’d easier for us to identify the whoever is doing this and we also have a fresher memory of all that happened.”

She wrote that down while nodding her head. “If the person using magic _is_ from England,” said Harry. “What should I do?”

“Contact the head auror from Britain and tell them to get in touch with me to see what I can do,” she said without lifting her head.

“And what about my team, What do I tell them?” he said, his team would catch up on the fact that he’s lying too easily, he wouldn’t know what to say. “They could be very helpful though.”

She lifted her head and raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

“We work with profiling, which is gathering information about the killer using the victim and the crime scene to narrow it down to one suspect. It works with muggle and wizard criminals,” he explained. “They could help us with that.”

“But then you’d have to tell them about magic and that’s complicated.”

“I know, but they are one of the people I trust the most and believe me, gaining my trust is not something easy to do,” he said and saw that Mrs. Smith seemed to considerate this. “They are also very smart, they’d catch up in the whole magic thing very quickly.”

She sighed. “Fine, but first you need to see if they _can_ help you, so when if something related to magic does appear, you talk to the head of your unit, you explain to them what’s happening then you contact me. If you think it’s someone from Britain, you contact the head auror from there first, understood?”

“Yes ma’am,” he said. “I actually was wondering how the “telling muggles about magic” works here, because I’ve been dating this person for a long time now and it’s been getting harder to control doing magic around him,” he explained.

“You can, as long as we are aware that you are and to who you’re telling this and as long as you are aware about the consequences of telling them,” she said. Harry knew the consequences, if something in their relationship went wrong, he’d have to contact the aurors and they’d have to modificate Spencer’s memory, to make him forget about magic, but he was very confident with their relationship and thought this was the time to open up to Spencer about magic and Hogwarts.

“I’m well aware of the consequences.”

“Okay,” she said. “Just give me their name.”

“It’s Spencer Walter Reid.”

She noted it down and looked up to Harry. “If you don’t have any questions, that’s all I wanted to discuss today.”

“No questions,” he said getting up and shaking her hand.

“Thank you for coming here, Mr. Potter.”

“Sure,” he said and went to the door. “Goodbye.”

“Goodbye.”

He passed through Sophie and asked. “Where’s the floo?”

“Just go straight until the end of this corridor,” she explained.

“Okay, thank you,” he said and went to the floo, he still didn’t like using it but he was in a hurry. He grabbed a handful of floo powder, said his address and felt the floor disappear under his feet and the world swirl around him.

Landing at his house, he grabbed his bag and told Andromeda he’d be off to a case and apparated to where the team was. They were putting their bags inside of the plane. 

“Hey,” he said, getting a “Hey” back from the team. Garcia was going with them this time, so the case is more complicated than usual.

He walked over to where Spencer was and gave him a short kiss.

“I have to talk to you later, okay?” he said and okay, maybe he could’ve phrased in another way, because he saw Spencer’s expression become a bit more worried. “It’s nothing bad, I promise,” he chucked.

“Okay,” he said and they entered the plane. He sat down and grabbed a file, Spencer sat next to him and Hotch started to tell him about the case.

“Yesterday a man was— we believe— killed on his house, his wife was somewhat unconscious and his kid is fine,” he said.

“What do you mean “you believe he was killed”?” asked Harry looking for the coroner’s exam.

“The coroner said there were no internal wounds, no indications of intoxication, no poison and no explicit torture. Everything points to a heart attack,” said Hotch and Harry’s breath caught on his throat, what if it was one of those magical activities Mrs. Smith mentioned?

“And what makes us think it isn’t?”

“Well,” started Spencer. “He was on his thirties, way too young to have a heart attack, specially without any of his family having it before him,” he explained.

“And also,” said Garcia. “There was something written in the wall.”

“What?” said Harry, looking through his file trying to find any picture with something written in the wall.

“That’s where it gets weirder,” said Prentiss. “Whatever was written on it, wouldn’t appear on the pictures, as if the phone or camera couldn’t capture it.”

“And it was written in some sort of codes,” added Rossi.

Fuck. It was definitely magic. After the war, wizards were, and still are, trying to include more muggle technology, but only if a wizard owned a muggle device, like a phone or a camera would work, there was a specific spell work that needed to be done in order for it to work, that’s why they couldn’t take the picture of the wall, it was probably written with magic.

He must’ve made a noise or a gesture because the whole team was looking at him.

“What is it, Potter?” asked JJ.

“This seems familiar,” he said. “Can’t remember why though,” he lied.

“What seems familiar, the M.O or the picture thing?” asked Spencer.

“Both,” he whispered. “Do you mind if I go see the house, maybe seeing what was written on the wall will spark a memory.”

“Okay,” said Hotch. “So Potter, you and Reid go to the house and try to find out what’s the code,” Harry and Spencer nodded. “JJ, you and Prentiss and Morgan go to the hospital to check on his wife,” they nodded. “And Garcia and David come with me to the station.”

They landed, got their stuff in the hotel and each went on their separate ways. On the car with Spencer, he was driving, following the GPS while they talked to Garcia to find more information on the family.

“ _The woman is from here, born and raised, her mother and father passed away a year ago and she was married to Matthew Avery since 2006_ ” said Garcia.

“His name is Matthew what?” said Harry, he heard this name before, he was sure.

“ _Avery, why_?”

“Seems like I’ve heard it before.”

“ _Well, he does have a similar background to you, except I can’t find anything on him until 1998.”_

‘Of course,’ he thought. ‘The Avery’s are one of the sacred 28.’

“Okay, thanks Garcia,” Spencer said as they got to the house.

“ _No problem, lovers_ ,” she said.

“What do you think it is?” asked Spencer before they left the car.

“I don’t know exactly,” he lied, he was pretty much it was magic but he really couldn’t say. Of course Spencer knew he was not telling the truth, he sent Harry a look that clearly said it. “Okay, I have an idea, but it’s very complicated and I can’t explain unless I’m sure and specially not here, but I promise I’ll explain okay?”

“So this is serious then?” he asked. “More than we thought.”

“Well, yeah, if it’s what I think it is, it’s something you guys never thought about, this I can assure you,” he said and Spencer nodded. “Also if it is what I’m thinking, I’ll have to make some phone calls as soon as possible.”

“Okay,” said Spencer opening the door. “Let’s go in then.”

There were no signs of a break in, but Harry could feel the magic around the house. “Tell us what you know,” said Spencer to the detective in the house.

“No signs of break in, robbery or anything out of the ordinary in the house, except for the thing written on the wall.”

“Anything found close to the body?” asked Harry in hope to find the man’s wand or even the killer’s wand, even if it was hoping for too much.

  
“No, just the body.”

“Okay, can you show us the room?”

“Sure,” he said walking toward the stairs. “Follow me.”

Harry and Spencer followed him to the room and Harry recognized the “code” as ancient runes almost instantly. He knew enough of it to recognize it, but not enough to know what it means, he’d have to end a photo to Hermione or Draco, they took ancient runes back at Hogwarts, so they’d know what this means. He only needed to find a way to make the detective leave the room.

“Is there anything else you might need to help you with this?” the detective asked and that was his chance.

“Can you go find us something that might give us a hint to where he went to school?” asked Harry “It might help.”

The detective left the room with a confused expression, one that matched Spencer’s. “Harry, not even Garcia found where he studied and why does it matter anyway?” he asked.

“It doesn’t” said Harry closing the door and taking his phone. “I know where he studied, I just needed the detective out of here.”

“What? Why—” Harry took the picture and was already sending it to Hermione and Draco. “How could you take the pictures and the other people couldn’t?”

“Spence, I really need you to calm down right now, I swear I’ll explain everything to you but I really can’t now, especially with all these people right now.”

“Okay,” he said nodding. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine, really,” said Harry. “I just texted two of my friends who can tell us what this means and—” Harry was interrupted by a notification, it was Hermione.

‘ _What’s this about, Harry?’_

‘Really hard to explain right now, can you translate it for me please?’

‘ _I mean, it’s going to take a while, it’s been a long time since I’ve read something in Ancient Runes, but yeah I can.’_

‘Maybe call Draco to see if he can help you’

‘ _Okay, bye.’_

‘Bye, Mione thank you!’

“Who was it?” asked Spencer as soon as Harry turned his phone off.

“Hermione, she said she can translate but it’s going to take a while,” Harry answered and Spencer nodded. “She’s calling Draco to help her and they are going to send us the answer later.”

It looked like Spencer was going to something more but the detective came back.

“I didn’t find anything.”

‘The guy must’ve hidden his school things well then,’ thought Harry. ‘Smart’

“Okay,” said Harry scratching his head and sighing. “We’ll just finish copying the code down so we can work with it on the station and we’ll be right down.”

The detective nodded and went down the stairs, closing the door behind him.

“Okay, do you need my help for something?” asked Spencer.

“Actually,” said Harry pulling his wand out. “Can you help finding something similar to this,” he gave his wand to Spencer. “I believe it’s somewhere in his room.”

“Okay,” said Spencer handing Harry his wand back and searching the room too. “Why do you think it’s here?”

“Well, this is something really important, if it wasn’t with him, it wouldn’t be thrown away randomly.”

They looked around for a while and Spencer finally found it, it was on top of a drawer, he lifted it up and showed to Harry. “Is this it?”

Harry walked over to him and took a good look at it, yes definitely the wand. “Yes, that’s it.”

“What are we going to use this for?”

“I’ll be able to see if he at least tried to fight back or not.”

“But if it was here, how would’ve he fought back?”

“Maybe the person put it back there, I don’t know why they would do this, but it’s always a possibility,” he said and put away both his and the man’s wand. “Let’s go to the station, I still need to make a couple of phone calls, can you go driving?”

“Sure,” said Spencer taking the keys. “Lets’ go.”

They got to the car, Spencer was going to start it but Harry stopped him. “Okay, so I’m going to explain a bit for you right now, not everything though, because it’s very long.”

“Okay,” said Spencer nodding seriously, that curious glint on his eyes when he was about to learn something made Harry smile before saying.

“You know those magic tricks you do?”

“Yes,” said Spencer slowly though it seemed more a question than an affirmation.

“Well, uh, what if I told you that real actual magic exists, like the one we see in kids’ books— well not exactly, but you know, levitating things, transforming things into others, potions and this kind of things,” he really didn’t know how to explain this.

“What?” asked Spencer confusedly. “Harry, are you serious?” Harry nodded. “What— How?”

“Well, I can show you something,” he offered and Spencer nodded, still slightly confused. Harry grabbed his phone. “Okay so here’s my phone,” he said and threw his phone at the back seat, took his wand out, even though he didn’t need it, he felt it’d be easier to explain using it, he flicked his wand whispering an “accio phone” and his phone landed on his stretched hand.

“I know it’s a lot to take in, but me and all of my friends are, wizards and witches,” he explained. “We went to a school called Hogwarts, there’s an entire community of wizards and witches all over the world but we choose to stay hidden, that’s why Garcia couldn’t find anything about my life and that’s why I couldn’t tell you about it.”

“And this death we’re investigating, does it have to do with magic?”

“Yeah, this man was a wizard, he went to the same school I did and what’s written on the wall is on ancient runes, a language wizards used to communicate with themselves a long time ago. It’s a subject taught at my school and while I didn’t take it, Hermione and Draco did, that’s why I sent them the picture.”

“And why only you could take the pic?” asked Spencer.

“Muggle things don’t work when magic is involved,” explained Harry. “Well, only if there’s a certain spell work involved, but that only started around nine years ago.”

“Muggle?”

“Oh, non magical,” said Harry. “This is actually what I was going to talk to you about after the case.”

“About magic?”

“Yeah, I’d tell you stories I have, which are a lot,” he laughed.

“Got into a lot of trouble on school?” asked Spencer with a smile.

“Of course I did, I am my father’s son aren’t I?” he said. “I got out of a lot of trouble too though, probably way too much.”

“Well, you can still tell me about those stories later,” he said taking Harry’s hand. “I really want to hear about it.”

“Yeah?” he said and Spencer nodded. “Okay, let’s go to the station then.”

Spencer started the car and Harry called Kingsley, he knew Spencer still had a lot of questions and didn’t understand anything, he was grateful for the man’s patience though.

_“Kingsley,”_ said the voice on the other side of the phone.

“Hey Kingsley, it’s Harry.”

_“Oh hi Harry, how are things back there at the states?”_

“It’s great, really.”

_“Not everything is great, I’m guessing”_

“Well, I’m working on this case right now and the person was killed by magic, and I’m calling you because today I had a meeting with the head of the muggle- wizards co relations and she told me how they recognized a few magical activities but can’t trace it to the person who did this.”

_“So it’s international magic, that’s why they can’t trace it.”_

“Exactly, she told me to call you then her if I saw any case related to magic.”

_“Okay, but how are you sure it’s a magical death?”_

“There’s something written in the wall, in ancient runes, the man died by supposed heart attack even though he was still young and healthy.”

_“Oh yes, definitely magic. What’s the man’s name anyway”_

“Matthew Avery.”

_“So he was one of—”_

“One of the 28 yes.”

_“I’ll get in touch with her then, fast. What about your team though?”_

“She’ll explain everything to you.”

_“Okay then, bye”_

“Bye”

“What did you mean by ‘they can’t trace back to the person’?” asked Spencer as Harry put down his phone.

“Every person’s magic has a magical signature, but it has to be registered to the country’s system to be traceable.”

“So like a fingerprint?”

“Exactly.”

As they drove to the station Harry called Mrs. Smith and explained the situation to her, he was beginning to feel more anxious as he explained everything to her and thought more about it, the thought that there is a possibility of it being work of death eaters, maybe someone who escaped, maybe one who thinks similarly or even the ones who were freed, was making him very nervous.

He turned his phone off and let his head drop to the car seat sighing. “You can ask questions now, I did all the phone calls I had to,” he said turning to look at Spencer, they stopped at a red sign and Spencer turned to Harry, probably noticing that the latter was more nervous than usual judging by the way his eyes softened a little.

“Are you okay?” was the first thing he asked and Harry managed a small smile before answering. “Yeah, this whole thing is making me nervous, but it’s not like it isn’t something I haven’t dealt before you know?”

“God Harry, I don’t know what to say,” he said looking apologetic. “This is just a lot to take in, I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, I know it’s a lot to take in, and you can take your time I’ll answer whatever you ask until we get to the station,” said Harry, the traffic light was green again so Spencer started driving again. “And I’ll need you to not let the team know yet because I want to be the one to tell them okay?”

“Yeah, sure,” he was quiet for a second and Harry was going to ask if he had any questions but Spencer spoke up. “Since when have you known about this magic thing?”

“Well in a way I’ve always known I was different from my relatives, I just didn’t know what,” said Harry, thinking for a second before continuing. “But long story short, this family friend, Hagrid told me on my 11th birthday. Every magical person get their letter informing about being a wizard or witch on their 11th birthday but people with magical parents know about this their whole life.”

“And were your parents magical?” asked Spencer.

“Yeah,” said Harry, a small smile coming up on his face. “Both of them, they met at Hogwarts,” he sighed. “And uh, they didn’t die because of a car crash, like I told you, it was by magic that’s why I couldn’t tell you and it’s too long to explain everything right now so I’ll tell you later okay?”

“Okay,” said Spencer he furrowed his brows for a second before something seemed to click on his head. “You said both your parents were magical, did their families knew?”

“Yes,” said Harry, having a guess in where Spencer was going. “My dad was one of the cases where the whole family is magical, a what we call pureblood, and my mum came from a muggle family, a muggleborn, she, my grandparents and my aunt only found out about it when she got the letter.”

“Is your aunt magical too?”

“No,” sighed Harry. “She didn’t like that, she and Vernon have known about magic all along but chose not to tell me,” he said, it’s been a long time since he had thought about his relatives and now that he did, he got a pang of sadness in his chest.

“Why?” asked Spencer turning to Harry once again but as he saw the sad expression on his boyfriend’s face, he added. “You don’t have to tell me.”

“They were all about being as ‘normal’ as possible and the magic was in their view, very abnormal,” he said giving Spencer a sad smile. “So they chose not to tell me, to say my parents died in a car crash.”

“Oh Harry I’m so sorry,” he said and reached to comb Harry’s hair with his hands in the way he knew would make Harry more relaxed.

“It’s fine, I’ve barely thought of them since 98,” he really didn’t want to talk about this right now, he had to focus on the case, so he added. “What else do you want to know?”

Spencer gave Harry a look that told him they were going to talk about this later. “When you were in London you worked for the wizard cops or the non magical cops?”

“Magical, they are called aurors and I’ve been working with them since I was 18.”

“Okay, and what are we going to do when we get to the station?”

“First of all, I’m going to talk to Hotch, ask him if the team can help with this case,” said Harry. “While we’re talking, an auror will come here to talk to the police to make sure it’s not them taking care of this case anymore and then I’ll explain the whole magic thing to the team.”

“Okay,” said Spencer parking their car. “We’re here.”

They got off the car and Spencer pulled Harry to a small quick kiss.

“Where’s Hotch?” Harry asked Garcia as they entered the station.

“He’s with Rossi talking with Avery’s family.”

“His parents?”

“No,” said Garcia eyeing Harry a bit weirdly. “I think it’s his aunt.”

“Oh, okay,” he said. “What about the rest of the team?”

“Prentiss and JJ went to the woman’s family house to talk to her parents and her child and Morgan is still at the hospital waiting to see if they can come up with at least something.”

“Okay, I’m going to talk to Hotch,” with that he left and could hear Garcia say: “Okay what does Potter know that we don’t?” to which Spencer answered “He’s going to explain, just let him talk to Hotch first.”

He knocked at the door to the room they were and entered, Rossi and Hotch were with their backs turned to him and Avery’s aunt was facing him. As soon as she saw him he noted her breath caught in her throat slightly, Rossi and Hotch probably noted too because they turned to Harry with similar curious expressions.

“Hotch, sir,” he said clearing his throat. “I need to talk to you real quick.”

The woman raised an eyebrow at him and he looked away, Hotch got up and left with him, they went to the empty conference room and closed the door.

“Okay Potter,” said Hotch sitting down. “What do you know?”

“This is going to be hard to explain,” said Harry also sitting down. “So I got two of my friends translating the code, I sent them a picture.”

“But how—“ he started but Harry lifted a hand and said. “Let me explain,” Hotch nodded and Harry continued. “So Garcia couldn’t find anything on me from eleven to twelve because it’s somewhat confidential, there’s this whole community all over the world, and people from outside this community can’t know about them.”

“And you’re a part of this community?”

“Yes, me and all of my friends.”

“And what’s special about this community, how could you take a picture and not us?”

“Well,” sighed Harry. “This is the hard to explain part,” he paused for a second, thinking of the best way to say this. “We can do magic, not the one Reid does, but actual magic, you know wizards, witches, potions. That kind of thing.”

“What the fuck do you mean, Potter?”

“Do you want a demonstration?” asked Harry and Hotch nodded. “Did you lock the door?”

“No,” as soon as Hotch said that, Harry casted a wandless and wordless spell and you could hear the door click, indicating it was locked. Hotch looked at him weirdly, went to the door and tried to open it. “You could’ve done that when we entered.”

“Okay,” said Harry nonchalantly. “Throw me this pencil,” he said pointing at the station’s pencil in the desk, Hotch picked it up and threw to Harry who levitated it before it hit the ground. He gave Hotch a look that said ‘convinced now?’

“What the fuck,” said Hotch, a dumbfounded expression on his face.

“Matthew Avery was also a wizard, he went to the same school I did but he was older,” started Harry. “He left britain a few years before I did, his wife is a muggle— non magical person— and his daughter we can’t know for sure, I’ll have to talk to her anyway and I’ll ask her a few questions.”

“And what killed Avery was magic?”

“Yes, he was hit with a curse called ‘Avada Kedavra’, which kills whoever was hit instantly, and when analysed in the muggle way it’s only shown as heart stopping.”

“What about his wife?” asked Hotch, still trying to keep up with everything. “What happened to her?”

“She was petrified,” said Harry. “Simple spell work but very effective. Thankfully, is as easy to revert it as it is to cast it.”

“Okay,” sighed Hotch rubbing his temples. “What happens now?”

“Now, there will be american aurors— you can say those are like wizard cops— to make sure this case isn’t handled by the police anymore like they always do in cases like these,” said Harry. “I personally don’t know how they do it, I was always the one to help solving,” he scratched the back of his head. “All you got to do for now is answer me, are you wiling to, along with the team, build a profile on the killer or the killers?” asked Harry. “It’s going to work in the same way as the other cases, the difference is that this one is going to include magic, which the aurors and I will explain whatever you need.”

“But are we allowed to help?” asked Hotch

“Yes, the thing I had to do this morning was actually a meeting with the head of the wizard-muggle relationships to discuss what would we do if a wizard attacked a muggle and we got a hold of it. She said that they knew there was magical activity in the country but couldn’t trace back, which means they don’t know what said magical activity was, where it happened or who performed it,” Harry explained and he saw Hotch ponder his options, after a while Hotch nodded.

“Okay,” he said and Harry sighed with a small relief, the team’s help would be really needed. “We’re going to help.”

“Brilliant,” said Harry. “I’ll meet with Morgan at the hospital to unpetrify Mrs. Avery and then I’ll talk to his kid to know what they heard.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay, school really fucked me up these last weeks. I hope you enjoy this chapter, if I made any spellings mistakes please let me know! Comments and kudos are always appreciated!


	13. Chapter 13

While Harry was talking with Hotch, Spencer waited next to Penelope, she was trying to find more leads or connections, even though he told her she wouldn’t find anything. After five minutes, Rossi joined them.

“He was living with his aunt since 97 but moved out once he got engaged,” he said sitting next to Penelope. “She isn’t married and doesn’t know anything about his parents back in England and doesn’t know anyone who’d want to hurt him or his family.”

‘ _Doesn’t know or can’t say?’_ Spencer couldn’t help but wonder.

“What’s weird though,” continued Rossi, pulling Spencer out of his musings. “Is that she seemed to know Potter, not in a ‘we’re friends’ way, in a ‘I know who you are and I’m shocked to see you here’ way, you know?”

“Why do you think that?” asked Spencer.

“Her reaction when Potter came in, her breath caught in the throat and her eyes widened a bit, she kept staring at him but didn’t say anything. He just raised an eyebrow to her and looked away, and when I asked her if she knew him, she said no.”

“Well they have similar pasts,” said Penelope going through the needed information. “The difference is that I don’t have _anything_ on her, not until 1992, that’s when she moved here.”

‘ _She must’ve come from those all magic families Harry told me,_ ’ thought Spencer.

“They wouldn’t have crossed paths though,” said Spencer “In 1992 Harry was twelve, where would they have met?”

“You’ve got a point,” said Rossi and eyed the room Harry and Hotch were, at the same time, Prentiss and JJ came through the door.

“Did the kid hear anything?” asked Spencer as the women sat down.

“She said she heard her mom scream, went to check and she was already paralyzed,” said JJ sighing. “Then she went back running to her room but didn’t grab the phone to call the police, she was too scared to leave and ended up falling asleep there.”

“And here, what did you find out?” asked Prentiss.

“Potter knows something but he’s talking to Hotch first,” said Garcia. “Avery’s aunt knows him but we don’t know how, she left Britain when he was twelve and we don’t have enough on either of them to find out if they crossed paths.”

Prentiss and JJ nodded and Harry left the room, he didn’t talk to them though, he went straight out of the station. Right after, Hotch came out the door and called them inside.

“We’re going to solve this from Quantico,” said Hotch as soon as he closed the door, everyone turned to him looking confused. “Potter knows what’s going on and we’ll help him, he needs to be here so he can explain to you what’s going on.”

“Then why did he just leave?” asked Prentiss.

“He went to the hospital to talk to Mrs. Avery and then he’s going to talk to her kid.”

“But has she woken up?” asked JJ.

“Not yet.”

JJ was going to say something else but was interrupted by Spencer’s phone, it was a message from Harry.

_“Hey, can you send me the results from the autopsy please, I need to check something on his blood circulation.”_

“What is it?” asked Hotch.

“He’s asking for the autopsy results,” he said and turned to Garcia. “Something about his blood circulation, can you send him, Garcia?”

“Sure.”

While Harry was driving to the hospital he asked for the autopsy results and when he got to there, Morgan was about to leave.

“Hey, Hotch just texted me to go meet you guys at the station, what are you doing here?” he asked

“Uh I just need to check on something but I’ll be right there, yeah?” he said and passed through Morgan without giving the man a chance to answer.

He got to Mrs. Avery’s room and there was a nurse there, he showed her his badge and she let him in.

“How is she?” asked Harry, distracting the woman so he could unpetrify Mrs. Avery as discreet as possible.

“There’s nothing different, really,” she said looking at some papers, Harry took his chance and threw the counter-curse. “Her heart beat is stable but she’s not moving, not blinking and we could barely move her limbs—” At this moment she woke up, inhaling deeply and loudly, startling the nurse who immediately went to check on her and call the doctors. “We’ll have to run some quick tests on her, and depending on how those go she’ll be able to leave today.”

Harry nodded and left the room, he went to grab some coffee and texted Spencer. “She just woke up, the doctors are running a few tests on her. She’ll probably be able to leave the hospital today, the spell doesn’t have any side effects.”

_“That’s great, what about her kid, are you talked to her?”_ came Spencer’s reply.

“I’ll talk to them both together, it’ll be easier to explain.”

_“Okay, be careful, I love you.”_

Those three words made Harry smile like it was the first time they’d said it.

“I love you too.”

He opened Garcia’s chat and downloaded the file.

One of the side effects of being crucioed for a long period of time is circulation damage, and the person probably placed a silencing charm, so he had to check Mr. Avery’s circulation to see if he was tortured or not.

Turns out he was, not for an insane amount of time, but he definitely was. The man’s arteries were pretty damaged, specially near his chest, probably where the curse hit him.

The nurse came out telling harry that Mrs. Avery is completely fine, as Harry predicted, and will be able to leave soon.

“Hi, I’m agent Potter,” he said showing her his badge. “I’d like to talk to you and your daughter once you’re able to go.”

“What happened?” she asked and Harry remembered she had no knowledge of what happened whatsoever.

“What do you remember from last night?” asked Harry.

“I remember hearing the door open and thinking it was my husband, Mathew,” she sighed concentrating. “I also remember that it wasn’t him, but before I could see who it was, I hear a few words, I can’t remember what and now I’m here,” she looked more alert now and turned to Harry, eyes wide. “What happened, agent?”

“Ma’am, your husband was killed last night,” he said carefully, the woman let out a gasp and her hands went to her mouth. Harry was going to ask her if she needed a minute but a doctor came in.

“You’re free to go, Mrs. Avery,” she said, a look of understanding on her face as she realized what was going on. “All the results were completely fine, there’s no reason why we should keep you here. All I need is for you to sign these,” said the doctor giving Mrs. Avery some papers. “And leave them with the nurses in the waiting room as you leave.”

“Okay,” said Mrs. Avery nodding weakly. “Thank you, doctor.”

She left and Harry saw Mrs. Avery looking blanky at her papers, so he spoke softly. “I’m going to give you some time for yourself, I’ll be in the waiting room, take all the time you need,” he said, saw her small nod and left the room, he grabbed a coffee and sat at a chair.

Mrs. Avery left not long after, she gave the papers to the nurses and accompanied Harry to his car.

“Where is Isabelle?” she asked as they stepped into the car.

“She’s safe,” said Harry and he saw the woman’s shoulder untense a fraction. “She’s at your parents’ house, we’ll need to pick her up and go to your house so I can explain a few things for both of you, okay?”

“Why can’t you explain at my parents’ though?”

“I have to explain to you first, I can only explain to you first,” she still looked doubtful but didn’t question Harry further.

After picking Isabelle up, Harry introduced himself to the girl and they drove back to their house. As they entered Harry turned to Isabelle and said. “I’ll need to talk to your mum alone first,” he saw the look of uncertainty in the girl and added. “It’s not going to take long and we’re not going anywhere, okay?” Isabelle looked at her mum and the woman nodded. “Okay,” she whispered and went upstairs to her room.

“Let’s go sit down,” said Mrs. Avery, leading Harry to the living room. They sat down and Harry started explaining.

It took a minute to pass the shock, but she understood soon enough. “So my husband was a wizard and left Britain because of the aftermath of the war that had happened there?” she asked and Harry nodded. “How do I know you’re not lying?”

“I’m also a wizard,” said Harry. “I left Britain for the same reason as he did, I ent to the same school he did.”

“Can you prove it? Prove that he could do magic?”

“Has he ever left a place so fast or got to a place so fast you couldn’t understand how that happened?” she nodded. “Or maybe a chore he did too fast you thought he hadn’t done it correctly but when you checked it was all perfectly fine?” she nodded again. “He used magic, probably.”

“Holy fuck,” she muttered. “Why didn’t he tell me?”

“For the same reason why I had to talk to only you and your daughter,” said Harry. “This is not something we can just go around telling, there is a law against that, you can’t perform magic in front of non magical people, much less saying you can.”

“Oh,” she said. “And why did you need my daughter?”

“There’s a possibility of her being a witch.”

“Really?”

“Has things happened around her, things you can’t explain, when she was very mad, sad or happy?” asked Harry and Mrs. Avery nodded. “That’s what we call accidental magic, it happens when the person is too young to control it.”

“And you said there’s a school?”

“Yes, there are schools all around the world, you usually receive this letter when you turn eleven, telling you’ve been accepted and it comes with the supplies list, all you need.”

“Okay,” she said getting up. “I’m going to call her call her downstairs so you can explain us.”

Harry looked around, it was a very beautiful house, he could tell they were happy here, it looked comfortable. There was thuds on the stairs and Isabelle came along with her mother.

“My mom said you wanted to ask me some questions,” asked Isabelle shyly.

“Can you tell me what you remember from yesterday?” he asked and she nodded.

“I remember hearing something downstairs and coming to see what it was, I remember seeing someone all dressed in a black cloak and a mask, then I ran back to my room and got under my covers to hide myself,” she frowned in concentration. “I remember my room door opening and closing and then I didn’t hear anything else.”

“Did you see what the mas looked like?”

“No, only that it covered their whole face,” she said. “Did it help? What I said?”

“A lot,” said harry softly. “Now there’s another thing I need to talk to you about.”

She showed so much excitement over the magic it made Harry smile. After he told them more about magic, he realized he had to go, he gave them his card and told them to call him if they needed anything. As he was nearing back to the station he got a text from Spencer.

_“The team is here.”_ It was all it said but Harry knew what it meant the aurors were talking to the Sheriff.

“Okay, I’m nearly there.”

It was getting harder and harder to dodge the questions from the team, but Spencer couldn’t blame them, he’d be nervous roles reversed. It only got worse when the team of aurors got here.

“I barely understand what’s happening,” said Hotch. “It’s better to wait for Potter so he can explain it right,” and as if he was summoned, Harry opened the door.

“Hey,” he said and closed the door.

“Hey,” said the team back, looking at him curiously, he took a seat next so Spencer and said. “We have around three minutes,” he said looking at his watch. “Ask away.”

“Do you know Avery’s aunt?” asked Rossi.

“Really?” said Prentiss, this is what you choose to ask?”

“I’m curious!” he said “You have anything better?”

“I in fact do.”

“I know who she is,” said Harry before they could go on with the argument. “Never talked to her, that was the first time I’d seen her face to face, but I know who she is.”

“Does she know who you are?” asked Garcia.

“Yes,” said Harry. “Probably more than I know about her.”

Garcia was going to ask something else but Morgan was faster. “Who are those people talking to the Sheriff?”

Harry sighed and concentrated on the door for a moment, he felt a weird pressure on his ears and was sure the rest of the team did too.

“We’re going to work this case from Quantico,” said Harry. “Those people are just here to make sure the police will drop the case.”

“Why?” asked JJ.

“Well, the killer is part of this community that has to stay in secret, so did Mr. Avery,” he explained. “We’re going to keep working because I got us a somewhat permission to and I’m only telling because I was allowed. The police can’t know about this, that’s why the aurors are talking to them.”

“Aurors?” asked Garcia.

“They are like the cops from this community.”

“And you’re a part of this community?” Rossi asked and Harry nodded. “What is this community about anyways?”

Harry sighed, giving Spencer a side look before answering. “Magic, magical people,” he said seriously.

“Like magic Reid can do?” asked Morgan.

“No, I actually can’t t do that but I can practice actual magic, like making stuff levitate, disappear, that kind of thing.”

“Potter I swear to God if this is a joke—” said Morgan but Harry interrupted him.

“Am I laughing, Morgan?” he asked, crossing his arms and raising one eyebrow at Morgan, giving him the authority look he usually gives to suspects. (Spencer thought he looked very hot doing this but that’s besides the point.)

“Prove it then,” said Prentiss, he turned to her, smirk and got up, he didn’t pull his wand like Spencer imagined he would but he turned into this big brown dog, right in front of their eyes.

“Holy fuck,” murmured JJ and the others nodded in agreement.

Spencer was the first one to reach out and try to pet Harry and when he turned to Spencer, he could see Harry’s green eyes and a scar on top of the dog’s head. “He even has the scar,” said Spencer in awe, still petting the dog’s head, much to Harry’s pleasure.

The rest of the team was still in shock so Harry came back to normal and sat back on the chair as if he hadn’t turned into a dog in front of the team’s eyes.

“I am what we call animagus,” explained Harry getting the team’s attention back. “It’s when we get the skill to transform into an animal, it’s not something every wizard is born with though,” the team nodded speechless. “The scar Spence mentioned is a form of identification, every animagus have it, mine is the scar and my eyes.”

“This is so cool,” said Prentiss and Harry smiled at her nodding.

“It really is,” said Garcia. “How did you manage to keep this secret for so long?”

“It was hard, honestly,” he said. “I almost slipped out a lot of times, small things really, like accioing something I needed or vanishing something instead of just putting it away.”

“Accioing?” asked Hotch, who already knew Harry could do magic so he didn’t speak much.

“It’s like,” he looked at his phone at the table and extended his hand, the phone came flying at him. “This,” he grinned.

“What else can you do?” asked Morgan.

“A lot of things, like—” he started but his phone started to ring. “It’s my friend who was figuring out what was written on the wall,” he said getting up and waving a hand, making himself go silent, or maybe just so they couldn’t hear.

“Did you know about that, Spencer?” asked Garcia.

“I only found out today, when we were at Mr. Avery’s house.”

“Did he say why we couldn’t take the pictures but he did?” asked Morgan.

“He said that our technology doesn’t work around magical stuff unless there’s some kind of spells on it.”

Harry got off the phone and he looked more worried than he was before. “What was written in the wall is ‘betrayal’,” he said and sighed. “And I think I’m sure what this is about now.”

Spencer was going to ask why but there was a knock on the door, he fet the same pressure on his ears and Harry went to open it, it was the aurors.

“Hello agents,” they said and the team said hello back. “Agent Potter, we’ve talked to the Sheriff and everything is settled,” Harry nodded and the aurors said goodbye.

Harry turned to the team and said. “We’ll have to leave now,” he said and the team got up.

“I’ll call for the jet,” said Hotch taking his phone.

“No need, I can apparate us back,” he said like it was the most common thing, he turned to the team and saw their confused faces. “What you thought being a wizard didn’t come with the perks of being able to teletransportation?” he laughed and left.

“Can’t you attarate us back to the hotel?” asked Garcia as they neared the cars, Harry and Spencer were hand in had going in the direction of the car they got here with, the rest of the team could sort themselves out in cars.

“It’s apparate,” he corrected her. “And no, I didn’t have the time to check around the hotel if there were any apparition points, and I’d rather not be seen doing it.”

He squeezed Spencer’s hand before letting go and stepping into the car, he turned it on and Spencer climbed in the passenger’s seat.   
  
“What do you think this is about? asked Spencer after a while of silence, but Harry looked too distracted to have heard it.

“Hmm?”

“You said you though you’re sure what this is about. What do you think it is?”

“You know how I told you that my May 2nd tattoo meant that things started getting better?” Spencer nodded. “This is about what happened before it, the deaths,” Harry sighed, pulling up to the hotel, the rest of the team arriving a few seconds later, they got inside and went to the elevators.

“Let’s meet at the check out in twenty minutes, okay?” said Harry as they reached their floor and went to their rooms.

As Harry and Spencer got to their room, Harry pulled Spencer for a kiss, but before he could deepen it, Spencer pulled away. “C’mon Harry, we only have thirty minutes,” he whispered, his hands stroking the side of Harry’s face. Harry didn’t pull away though, instead he just raised an eyebrow to Spencer and waved his hand and both their things started to go inside each bag. Spencer shivered, feeling his boyfriend’s magic in the air and knowing Harry could this effortlessly make things happen.

“Hmmm, I’m starting to like this magic thing,” he said and pulled Harry into another kiss, deepening it this time.

“There’s more of it from where this came from,” said Harry laughing, his hands coming to rest on Spencer’s waist.

“You’ll have to show me later then,” said Spencer pulling Harry closer.

Twenty minutes later Harry and Spencer were joining the team to do their check out, once that was done they followed Harry so a small alley near the hotel.

“Okay so,” said Harry pulling his wand, the team, who hadn’t seen the wand yet, gave it an odd look. “All you guys got to do is grip on me,” he said opening both his arms. “My hand, my arm, my shoulder or whatever,” the team instantly went to hold onto him. Spencer held his left hand, Penelope got a hold of his right wrist, JJ grabbed his left upper arm and Prentiss and Morgan grabbed the other. Rossi and Hotch grabbed a shoulder each. “Just a warning, the first time apparating is always the worst.”

This was all the warning they got before they felt this very intense tugging sensation on his guts, Spencer felt the floor disappearing beneath his feet. But as soon as it started, it was over. They landed on an alley close to the BAU, Harry instantly turned to them and asked. “Are you guys okay? Feeling any nausea or anything?”

“A bit of nausea, yeah,” said Garcia and the rest of them nodded.

“Here, drink this,” he took a flask out of his bag and giving it to Spencer so he could drink and pass it to others.

“What’s this?” asked Rossi.

“A potion to help with the nausea,” said Harry. “I carry all sorts of potions on this bag in case we need.”

“Honestly Potter,” said Prentiss as she drank the potion. “How do you manage to carry so many stuff on this bag?” she passed the potion to Hotch who drank it and gave back to Harry.

“I used an undetectable extension charm,” he said putting the flask back into the bag and showed them said bag. “I could fit pretty much everything here,” he said sticking his whole arm inside.

“And how is it not to heavy?” asked JJ.

“I charmed it to not weight a lot,” said Harry simply.

“Can you do it on our bags?” asked Morgan and Harry nodded.

The potion made effect pretty fast and soon they were walking back to the BAU. As they got off the elevator Chief Strauss was waiting for them. “I’ve already been informed on how you guys are going to work this case from here,” she said and the team looked at Harry only to find the man was not surprised, or at least he was hiding it well. “I do not need to ask you to be discreet, do I?”

“No ma’am,” said the team in sync.

“Good,” she said and left them.

“How does she already know?” asked Hotch.

“My friends are probably already here and Kingsley probably talked to her.”

“They are here at the unit?” asked Rossi.

“No, they are at my place or Andromeda’s probably,” said Harry. “They might be already going through what happened while we’re here,” said Harry looking at his watch, Spencer checked his too, it was already 6pm.

“Let’s go to one of the rooms so I explain it all to you guys,” said Harry. “Not the conference room though, it’s better if it’s somewhere where there’s no big possibility of someone seeing or hearing.”

They went to a rather large room they found, they all sat down. Harry was visibly nervous, shaking his leg and fidgeting with his hands, it worried Spencer more than he’d like to admit. After taking a deep breath Harry said.

“Well if you were curious on what happened in my life when I was at school, you’re about to find out,” he ran a hand through his hair. “Okay so, back in 1991…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the cliffhanger lmao. please tell me what you guys think and if there's any grammar mistakes please lmk!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next few chapter is going to be Harry telling the team about his school life and it's going to have a few of my personal opinions, specially on Snape and Dumbledore, so if you like these two characters (specially Snape) beware I'm not going to be the nicest to them.

“In 1991, a few days before my birthday I went to get our mail and I saw there was a letter for me, which was weird because I didn’t know anyone,” said Harry still fidgeting with his hands. “Anyways, my uncle Vernon got a hold of the letter before I could read it and ripped it.”

“Why did he rip it?” asked Morgan.

“He didn’t want me reading it,” said Harry simply, he saw the team still looked confused but decided to continue. “For the rest of the week these letters kept coming and coming, everywhere, but my uncle always burned it or threw it away. Until one day there were so many letters it came out of every whole that house could have.”

“Did you read it then?” asked Garcia.

“No,” said Harry. “He managed to get us out of the house before I could grab one and read it, mind you I was already in trouble, I wasn’t going to risk getting into more by grabbing a letter.”

“What did you do?” asked Rossi.

“It was my cousin’s birthday, I usually didn’t go with them to these kind of things but my neighbor, who I usually stayed with couldn’t that day. So we went to the zoo with one of Dudley’s friends,” Harry saw the frown on their faces as he said he didn’t usually go to celebrations, but he wasn’t going to talk about that all now. “We went to see the snake and it was asleep, they decided it was boring and left, but I stayed there and started talking to it.”

“You talked to the snake Potter?” asked Prentiss. “What did you expect that it was going to answer you?” they laughed

“Well I certainly wasn’t expecting it,” said Harry smirking. “But it happened.”

The laughter died the second the words were out of Harry’s mouth. “What?” asked Rossi. “The snake _talked_ to you?” Harry nodded. “How?”

“Some wizards can talk to snakes,” said Harry simply and carried on with the story. “Anyway, the snake started to talk back and uncurl and my cousin saw it, he and his friend pushed off the way to look at it.

“Now there’s a thing called accidental magic, which is what happens— specially with young kids— when you’re feeling too much of an emotion,” he explained and the team nodded. “At that time I was very angry so I just vanished the glass, the snake left, it thanked me and my cousin fell into the habitat along with his friend,” he started laughing. “And they tried to leave but the glass was back on. I had no idea I was the one who had done this, even if it was accidental, but Vernon knew so he blamed it on me,” he stopped laughing. “That’s why I was in trouble.”

“And where did you go?” asked JJ. “After your house was flooded with letters?”

“The middle of fucking nowhere,” said Harry rolling his eyes. “Vernon kept muttering how he’d find someone where ‘they’ wouldn’t find us.”

“Did it work?” asked Spencer. “Did they find you?”

“Yeah they found us,” said Harry, the small scowl he had on his face softening. “On my birthday, a bit after it hit midnight, the door was kicked down, Vernon came down with a gun, Petunia was scared for her life, it was a mess. The person who had taken down the door was Hagrid, he works at Hogwarts and he had brought my letter. I read it and Hagrid explained to me how my parents were magical too and had gone to Hogwarts, how they were actually murdered and hadn’t died in a car-crash—”

“Wait, slow down,” said Morgan. “Murdered?” he asked somewhat incredulously.

“Yeah that,” said Harry scratching the back of his neck. “So in Halloween of 1981 this wizard named Voldemort broke into the house my parents and I used to leave, he used the killing curse on both my parents and it worked, but when he tried to use it on me it didn’t, making me the first and only person to survive the killing curse,” Harry sighed. “The spell sort of rebounded and he died. All ‘damage’ on me was the scar on my forehead,” he said and scratched said scar. “So in a way I killed Voldemort and I survived the curse, which made me very famous among the wizarding community.”

“Why did it make you famous?” asked Prentiss. “I mean apart from being the first not dying when you’re hit by the curse.”

“Voldemort was a very dark wizard,” explained Harry. “At that time he and his followers, Death Eaters were killing and torturing anyone who wasn’t a pureblood or didn’t follow his beliefs, that time was what we called the first wizarding war, it lasted from around mid-70’s until the day Voldemort died.”

The team nodded in understanding and Hotch spoke up. “What’s a pureblood?”

“Pureblood is a wizard or witch who’s family is only composed by magical people, Voldemort and the Death Eaters believed that they were better because of it and they wanted to ‘cleanse’ the wizarding world, wiping off those who weren’t or didn’t believe what he believed.”

That was a collective ‘oh’ and Morgan said. “That’s pretty racist, isn’t it?”

“Oh yes, very racist,” said Harry. “They didn’t care about skin colour and shit like that, all that mattered was their ‘blood’,” he said and remembered to add. “Not all purebloods believe this by the way, most did, but the ones who didn’t were called ‘blood traitors’.”

They nodded, absorbing all the information Harry had given them. “Do you have any more questions or can I continue?” he asked.

“You can continue,” said Rossi and the rest of the team nodded in agreement.

“Hagrid said I was going to Hogwarts my relatives wanted or not, my relatives explained that they hadn’t told me about all that because they didn’t like magic, didn’t think it was normal and how she didn’t like her sister, my mum, because my mum was magical and she wasn’t.”

“So they knew about magic?” asked JJ and Harry nodded. “And didn’t even think, about telling you?”

“No,” said Harry bitterly. “They hated anything magic related, didn’t even like to say the word sometimes,” he rolled his eyes. “Crazy that’s what they are if you ask me.”

“How did you end up going to Hogwarts then?” asked Garcia.

“Not only they hated magic, they were afraid so they couldn’t stop me,” he explained. “At the same day we went to buy my supplies.”

“Where did you go to buy that stuff?” asked Spencer. “Certainly you weren’t going to find that stuff everywhere.”

“Went to Diagon Alley, which is like wizarding downtown and to get there we had to pass inside this bar, there everyone was very ecstatic to see me and wanted to shake hands and all that,” he explained, chuckling at Prentiss’ muttered ‘You really were famous then.’. “We met one of my teachers, Professor Quirrell, he seemed somewhat afraid of me but I didn’t think much of that,” he frowned. “He also had this big turban wrapped around his head.”

“Well we bought all of my stuff and when we went to buy my wand, it took more work, you see the wand chooses the wizard, not the other way around and the core of mine was made out of Phoenix feather, but the Phoenix only shed the one on my old wand and only one more, which was used in the core of Voldemort’s wand.”

“That’s kind of creepy,” muttered Garcia and they chuckled.

“Yeah I thought so too,” he smiled. “Oh, something I didn’t mention,” he exclaimed. “Before Hagrid and I went to buy my stuff, we went to the bank, Gringotts, Hagrid kept saying how it was one of the safest places in the world, aside from Hogwarts and after we got my money, we went to another vault and he handed the goblin, who works at the bank, a latter that had confidential on it, inside the vault was this small bag, which he took and said he needed to give it to Dumbledore, the Headmaster.

“Then September 1st came around and I was dropped at the station, I didn’t know how to get to my train because it said ‘Platform 9 ¾, but I saw this woman with her kids talking about it so I followed her, she told me how to get there and that’s how I met Ron. Later on the day I met Hermione too,” he smiled fondly at the memory.

“When we got to Hogwarts, Professor McGonagall explained to us how the school worked, we got sorted into four different houses,” he explained Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. At the course of the year we would receive or lose points to our respective houses and at the end of the term the houses with more points wins the house cup.”

“What did you win?” asked Spencer.

“The competition,” said Harry laughing. “I this happens for the sole purpose of making the student feel like his house is his family, you know? Sure it’s a way of encouraging students to not break the rules and shit like that, but only losing points doesn’t stop the students from doing things they shouldn’t.”

“Speaking from experience, Potter?” asked Prentiss smirking.

“Maybe,” he answered, a matching smirk on his face. “Anyways, I was sorted into Gryffindor after a lot of time of consideration from the sorting hat—”

“What’s a sorting hat?” asked JJ.

“It’s a normal hat but he speaks and he can see inside your mind and what you could potentially be, he’s the one that decides what house you get in based on who you are,” he tried to explain the best he could. “Each house has your values, Gryffindor values bravery, helping others, and chivalry; Hufflepuff values hard work, patience, loyalty, and fair play; Ravenclaw values intelligence, knowledge, planning ahead, and wit and Slytherin values ambition, cunningness, heritage, and resourcefulness.”

The team nodded in understanding so he continued. “Ron and Hermione were sorted in Gryffindor, Dumbledore gave his speech and told the usual warnings, that we’re not supposed to go to the forbidden forest, the curfew and that we were not supposed to go to the third floor right corridor, unless we want to die very painfully.” He said nonchalantly but the team gave him a confused and shocked look, which he chose to ignore. “While we were at the table, my scar started to hurt and when I looked up I saw this teacher staring at me, It was Snape, he was going to teach potions. Next to him was Professor Quirrell.

“Then we had our first potions lesson and I found out Snape has favorites, which means he hates any kid who’s not in Slytherin, but specially Gryffindors,” he trailed of frowning. “Then we had our first flying lesson—”

“ _Flying_ lesson?” said Morgan. “What do you fly with? A broomstick?” he teased and Harry looked at him trying to contain his laughter, even though a few chuckles scaped him.

“No fucking way,” said Rossi and all of them started laughing.

“Anyways,” said Harry as they quieted down. “We were supposed to go just a couple feet high, but my friend, Neville lost control of his broom, he went too high and he fell. He broke his arm so Madam Hooch, the teacher, took him to the hospital and she ordered us to stay on the ground, absolutely no flying, whoever did was going to be expelled. But when Neville fell, he let his Remembrall, a ball that will turn the smoke inside red if he forgot something, drop. Malfoy picked it and started throwing around so I told him to give it back, he didn’t and said he was going to hide it on the roof for Neville to find.”

“What a little shit,” muttered Prentiss and Harry couldn’t help but agree.

“He was,” he said. “So fucking annoying and we make sure to remind him of that now and then,” he smiled remembering how they’d always tease Draco, mainly imitating his way of speaking.

“So,” continued Harry. “He hopped on his broom and of course I went behind him—”

“What?” said Spencer looking at Harry shocked. “Wasn’t that the first time you’ve ever rode a broom?” Harry smiled sheepishly. “And you went after the kid who already knew how to ride a broom?” asked Spencer incredulously.

“Wait until you find out the other shit I’ve done,” muttered Harry.

“What?” said Spencer

“Hm? Nothing,” said Harry. “But what was I supposed to do? It Neville is my friend,” Spencer just sighed and motioned for Harry to go on. “So Malfoy threw the ball and I went after it. I managed to grab it just before it hit a window. I went back to the ground all my friends cheered me on but McGonagall, head of my house was there, I thought she was going to expel or punish me, but turns out she just wanted me to have the seeker position on the quidditch team.”

“Okay so,” started Hotch. “You broke the rules and managed a spot on the team because of it?”

Harry nodded with a smile. “Also, first years weren’t allowed to play, but I entered anyway, making me the youngest seeker in a century.”

“Are you only telling this to brag or is it important to the story?” asked Prentiss teasingly rolling her eyes.

“The part that I got in the team is,” said Harry. “The fact that I was the youngest in a century is just a brag,” he smiled and the team chuckled.

“Malfoy didn’t like it though,” continued Harry. “He set us up, saying he wanted a duel in the trophy room, so Ron and I went, Hermione tried to stop us from breaking the rules but she ended up going with us, along with Neville.

“The duel was fake of course, Malfoy the Slytherin he is told Filch, the caretaker, so we have to run. We ended up in that corridor Dumbledore had told the students not to go—”

“Jesus Christ Potter,” muttered Penelope.

“—And when we opened the door there was a three-headed dog standing on top of a trapdoor. We go back to the dorms and a while later we found out that the vault Hagrid and I had gone was broken a little bit after we went there, we went to talk to Hagrid but he didn’t tell us anything. We didn’t drop it though, we started to investigate ourselves and Ron and I came down with the conclusion that something valuable was on that vault and now it was on Hogwarts.

“On Halloween we were on our charms class and Hermione and Ron were paired together— terrible decision these two were like dog and cat, they just bickered and annoyed each other. Ron couldn’t manage to do the spell so Hermione corrected him and he got mad and started complaining about her, she heard it and got upset—”

“Ooo, drama,” whispered Prentiss and Harry smiled.

“— At the Halloween feast we still haven’t heard of her, turns out she had stayed in the bathroom and Professor Quirrel came running and screaming that was a Troll in the dungeons—”

“A TROLL?” exclaimed Rossi.

“It gets worse,” said Harry. “We were ordered to go to our dorms and the teachers to the dungeons but Ron and I realized Hermione didn’t know about the troll, so we do the most rational thing we could think of—”

“You told a teacher,” said Spencer hopefully, but Harry only grinned.

“We went after her without telling anyone we did,” he said and the team snorted, looking at him in disbelief. “The troll was heading to the girls bathroom so we went after it. Long story short, we managed to knock it down, the teachers found us took some point gave us a lecture and I notice Snape had a cut on his ankle. At this point Hermione Ron and I had become friends because that was a very bonding experience,” they nodded in understanding.

“The next day was my first quidditch game, McGonagall had gifted me the best broom of the time, it was all good, until I started losing control of my broom. Hermione told me that she took on of Hagrid’s binoculars and saw that Snape was wording some things she recognized as charms, he was jinxing my broom, so she went to the stands where the teachers were and lit the tip of Snape’s robes on fire—”

“ _What?”_ exclaimed Morgan laughing.

“Oh he deserved it,” said Harry. “He was an asshole really, he used of his position as a teacher to bully kids, a little fire on his robes was no harm.

“So the charm was lifted,” continued Harry. “I regained control of my broom and went after the snitch— a small golden ball that flies really fast, the seeker grabs it, the game ends and the team who grabbed it wins 150 points. I grabbed it, well, it was flying too close to the floor so I fell on it and almost swallowed it but Gryffindor won.

“So we started suspecting Snape was trying to steal whatever the three headed dog was guarding. We told Hagrid that and he said that the dog was his and it even had a name— fluffy,” he laughed and the team just stared at him in disbelief. “Hagrid is a man that loves all creatures, the day he took me to Diagon Alley, he said he wanted a pet dragon and that they were heavily misunderstood creatures,” he smiled fondly at the memory. “Anyways, he also said that Snape, as a teacher wouldn’t steal it and whatever was under that was Dumbledore’s and Nicolas Flamel’s business only and that name was familiar so we started looking him up.

“Then it’s Christmas and only Ron and I are staying at Hogwarts, we didn’t find anything about Nicolas Flamel, she told us to go in the library again and look in the books at the restricted section. I get a gift with a card but it didn’t say who sent it, all it said is that the gift belonged to my father and that I’m supposed to use wisely.”

“What was the gift?” asked Spencer and Harry noticed the whole team seemed very invested on the story already.

“An invisibility cloak,” said Harry grinning. “I have it here, do you want to see?” the team nodded so he wandlessly and wordlessly accioed his bag and grabbed said cloak. He put it over himself and heard the team gasp.

“That’s so cool!” exclaimed Penelope, her eyes darting around the room, trying to see where Harry was.

Harry was walking around in the room quietly, deciding to play a little. He reached as quietly as he could and shook Spencer’s shoulders, the light-brown haired man jumped slightly scared and Harry took of the cloak, laughing along with the others and gave Spencer a kiss on the side of his head.

“Idiot,” Spencer muttered, but he was smiling so Harry knew he wasn’t that bothered.

“Yeah yeah, I love you too,” said Harry smiling, only for it to grow when he saw the fain blush on Spencer’s cheek.

“So I went to the library after curfew, didn’t find anything and I heard Filch coming so I put on my invisibility cloak and run, I run into Snape and Quirrell and they seemed to be fighting, Quirrell looked downright terrified of Snape. Then Filch came and told them there was students out of bed so I ran inside this classroom, lost them. Inside of the classroom there was this big old mirror and when I came near it I saw the reflection of a man and a woman. The man looked a lot like me but his eyes were brown instead of green, and the woman was red-haired and had the same eyes as me so I recognized them as my parents,” he felt a small pang of sadness in his chest. “It was the first time I’d ever seen what they looked like,” he whispered looking at the floor.

“You’d never seen pictures of them?” asked Spencer, eyeing Harry sadly, Harry shook his head. “Oh, I’m so sorry.”

“Thanks, it’s okay,” said Harry before continuing. “I went back to the dorms to tell Ron what I’d seen and we went back. I thought he was going to my parents too, but he saw himself, older, he was Quidditch capitain and a Prefect. The next few days I kept coming back to see my parents, until one day Dumbledore was there, he told me that the mirror was called Mirror of Erised, which is—”

“Desire backwards,” said Spencer and Harry nodded.

“It shows whoever looks at it their deepest desires,” explained Harry. “He also told me it was being moved and that I wasn’t supposed to go out looking for it, because ‘it’s not good to dwell on dreams’,” said Harry quoting Dumbledore.

“Then after a few days Hagrid called us to his cabin to show us this egg he had won that was hatching. It was a dragon egg—”

“So he did get the dragon he wanted,” commented Penelope and Harry nodded.

“In a way,” he said before continuing. “His cabin was made of wood and owning a dragon is illegal in England,” there was a synced ‘oh’ and Harry continued. “We convinced him to give the dragon, Norbert, he had a name already, to one of Ron’s brothers, that worked with dragons in Romania. We sent Charlie a letter saying we needed him to get the dragon and he agreed.

“At some point of the night, Norbert bit Ron. We told people it was a dog bite, but it came to a point where he couldn’t hide it anymore so he went to the hospital wing. In the meantime, he had received a letter back from Charlie, saying to meet us at the top of the astronomy tower at Friday, midnight. We kept the letter in Ron’s books so no one saw it, but Malfoy managed to get it. It was too late to change things with Charlie so we just had to keep with that plan.

“We gave Charlie the dragon alright but as we were going down McGonagall, Malfoy and Neville were there. Malfoy had snitched on us and Neville was just found out of bed. The four of us got detention and had to meet with Filch at eleven. When we got there we found out detention was going inside the forbidden forest with Hagrid to help him find the unicorn that was killed a few weeks ago—”

“ _You have unicorns?”_ exclaimed Penelope and Harry nodded. “That’s so cool! What do they look like? How they sound like—”

“I’ll tell you about the later, okay?” Harry asked and Penelope nodded. “So Hagrid had found some unicorn blood— which is easy to recognize seeing as it’s silver and we were supposed to find the unicorn, we got divided in two groups; Hermione, Hagrid and I, Malfoy Neville and Fang, Hagrid’s dog. That didn’t work because Malfoy kept scaring Neville so we traded, Neville went with Hagrid and Hermione and I went with Malfoy and Fang. As we went further inside the forest we saw a hooded figure drinking the unicorn blood—”

Penelope let out a small gasp and Harry looked apologetic at her.

“—Then the figure saw us and started to come our way, my scar started hurting so much I fell on the floor and Malfoy ran away with Fangs. Then some centaurs came and the thing ran away. I asked them what was that thing and they explained that it was Voldemort and that the unicorn blood could make even the person on the brim of death live longer, but they would never live a full life because they killed a unicorn, that is such a pure creature.

The team nodded in understanding but Rossi asked. “Wait you said that was Voldemort, right?” Harry nodded. “But wasn’t he dead, didn’t you kill him?”

“Well some people believe he was killed,” said Harry. “But he had just vanished, he was hiding, too weak to come back and was gathering his powers again.”

Rossi nodded so Harry continued. “We got back to the castle and we told Ron what happened and we came to the conclusion Snape is trying to steal whatever it was under the trapdoor and Hermione remembered where she’d heard Nicolas Flamel before. He was the creator of the Sorcer’s Stone, a stone that gives whoever uses of it immortality. We tell that to Hagrid and he said that either way no one could get past Fluffy, but he also told us how to, play music.

“We didn’t make much of it until end of term because we had finals—”

“And because you were eleven and shouldn’t be investigating it,” said Morgan.

“— Yeah that too,” laughed Harry. “But I started to wonder how the fuck did Hagrid get a dragon so we asked him and he said he’d won it but couldn’t remember the face of the person because they were hooded. We got suspicious and asked what had they talked about and he said that they’d talked about Fluffy because of course a three-headed dog makes people curious. We asked him if he had said how to get past it and he said yes. We go to tell McGonagall, but she brushed it off. So we decide to go there ourselves,” he grinned as the team widened their eyes.

“Good thing we did because when we got to the corridor there was music playing and Fluffy was asleep so we jump on the trapdoor and land on some plants, Devil’s Snare. The problem with it is that it will latch itself around you and it’ll tighten and tighten the most you panic and fidget. So Hermione tells us to no panic and try to calm down, she and I manage that and we fall on the floor that wan under it. Ron was still panicky and wouldn’t calm down so we had to think of something else, Hermione remembered that it doesn’t like light so she conjured some from her wand and Ron fell too.

“Next there were three brooms, a locked door and a door and a bunch of keys flying around, we had to find the right key to open the door, since the door was old, we needed an old rusty key, said key had a broken wing and could barely fly. Easy, right?” they nodded. “No, as soon as we got in the brooms, the keys started flying towards us in a concerning speed, so we fly faster. I manage to get the key and we go through the door, there we have this huge game of chess, we just have to figure out if it was wizard chess or muggle chess and if we had to play to get through.”

“What’s the difference between muggle and wizard?” asked Spencer.

“Well, on wizard chess we just order the pieces to do the moves and we don’t take the pieces off the board, they destroy themselves.”

“That’s so cool,” said Spencer. “In a weird way, but still cool.”

“I have one set back at home,” said Harry. “We can play it,” he smiled as Spencer nodded.

“So we tried to get through the board to get to the door and the pieces moved, blocking it, so we have to play. Each one get in position of one piece and we start to play. Ron was the one ordering the pieces, of course, and it was a very violent game obviously. In the end, Ron had to sacrifice his piece, we won but Ron couldn’t go on, because he was unconscious.”

The team gaped at how casually Harry had said that, seemingly as though having grave injuries was a common occurrence.

“So Hermione and I go through and we get to the part where there’s fire and a lot of potions, one of them you can use to get through the fire and one to get back. Hermione finds out which is which but only I went on, she went back to get Ron to the hospital wing and tell McGonagall what was going on.

“On the other side of the fire, is not Snape as we thought it’d be, it’s Professor Quirrel,” there’s a small, collective gasp. “He’s standing in front of the mirror of Erised, a voice came out of nowhere and said to use me to get the stone, so Quirrel grabbed me and put me in front of the mirror. I thought I was going to see my parents again, but I saw myself, putting the stone in my pocket and then I felt a weight on that pocket. I try to run away but he sets the exits on fire and that voice said it wants to talk to me so Quirrel takes his turban off and turns out he has another head on the back of his. It was Voldemort—”

“ _What?”_ exclaimed the team in sync.

“Yeah, Voldemort had possessed Quirrel and made him do all type of shit for him, like jinxing my broom on that match, it wasn’t Snape, he was muttering the countercurse.”

The team gaped at him for a few seconds before Emily said. “How do you— how do you say this so calmly? You’re telling a story about how a teacher tried to _kill_ you and how said teacher has a mass murderer on the back of his head,” she said exasperated. “It’s like things like this happened a lot to you.”

“Well…” Harry grimaced, he really had enough near death experiences for at least two lives. “It did happen a good amount of times.”

“Anyways,” he said wanting to move on from that topic. “Voldemort saw that I had the stone, tried to get me to give it to him, I refused. So he did the logical thing in that psychopath mind of his, he ordered Quirrel to kill me, which he failed, obviously.”

“How did you get away from that?” asked Rossi.

“Well, when Voldemort went to my parents’ house that night, he had asked my mother to stand aside so he could kill me, when she didn’t and he killed her, it created a sort of protection on me, Voldemort couldn’t touch me. So when Quirrel tried to kill me, he touched me and he sort of burned to death,” he scratched the back of his head uncomfortably. “Then I fainted and woke up a few days later on the hospital wing and the term ended. I got back to Privet Drive and it was as bad as always.”

The team gave him a sympathetic look, even though he had only told Spencer how his home life was, he had a feeling the team had an idea.

“One thing about magic, is that you can’t practice it outside of school until you’re of age, 17, but my relatives didn’t know that, so I started pretending I was doing magic stuff, they were terrified, it was the highlight of my summer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry telling the team about his school life is taking more work than I thought tbh, if there's any mistakes on the narrative please let me know. I'l try to put more years on the same chapters next. Thank you all for reading :)


End file.
